Red Secrets
by Ligya M
Summary: Um casamento força Lisbon aceitar a proposta de Jane em fingir serem namorados. Será que aquilo daria certo? Jane descobre em Lisbon uma mulher que ele jamais imaginou. JISBON-Pós Trust Fall Scene
1. Prólogo

De acordo com o episódio "Red Tide", o pai de Lisbon se suicidou – palavras dela. Mas como um escritor pode brincar, eu resolvi deixá-lo vivo, senão um dos temas da história não teria muito sentido. Portanto, esta é minha licença poética a The Mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. Se fosse meu, não ia prestar. Eu ia acabar com Red John no segundo capitulo e nunca mais ninguém ia assistir.

**Para Analu**: Okay, já que sou obrigada a me explicar a alguém que não deve ter realmente lido toda a historia e/ou os comentários. Alguém que sequer deixa o email pra eu explicar os motivos da minha negligência, eu tento explicar o porque eu apaguei sua rewiew. No comentário para Gina Molly Potter, no capitulo 1, eu digo que tirei a idéia de lá. Não foi proposital não ter mencionado os créditos ao roteiro de Dana Fox, foi mero esquecimento. Eu tenho esta fic postada em outros lugares. E em todos eles, como no forum need for fic, eu credito ao roteiro do filme. Eu apaguei a rewiew, e vou apagar sempre quando for uma rewiew anônima de alguém que sequer tenha a dignidade de "aparecer". Ou melhor, é uma maneira de aparecer, porque se você veio checar se sua rewiew ainda estava lá, era porque você queria que eu tomasse partido de alguma maneira. Só o que lhe digo, é desculpe se lhe ofendi por não ter creditado a historia a Dana Fox. E se você não gostou da história - achando ridicula -, espero que você encontre algo que lhe agrade.

Se você checou a rewiew, talvez cheque novamente, e veja este recado a você.

"**RED SECRETS"**

By Ligya Ford-Northman

(_adaptado do roteiro de "The Wedding Date" de Dana Fox_)

**Prólogo**

_Dois meses antes..._

Lisbon suspirou e balançou a cabeça quando viu o remetente do envelope ao pegá-lo na sua caixa de correio: Londres. Chacoalhou a cabeça e sequer imaginou o que podia ser. Qual era o problema de se mandar um email?

Enfiou o envelope marfim na bolsa e rumou para o escritório. Lá saberia o que continha de tão importante para ser enviado por carta e não por email ou dito por telefone.

O escritório estava vazio e silencioso. Estranhou que Jane não estava esparramado no sofá naquela manhã. Nas ultimas semanas ele evitava dormir em casa. Só ia até lá para tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

Deixou sua bolsa na mesa e correu para a máquina de café. Com a testa estreita, voltou para pegar o envelope. Estava intrigada com aquilo.

Enquanto o café coava na máquina, o abriu.

Seu queixo caiu com o pequeno cartão dentro dele.

_A Família Adams-Fletcher e a família Lisbon_

_convidam para a cerimônia de casamento dos seus filhos:_

_Edward e Christine_

_Sábado, onze de maio de dois mil e nove, onze horas da manhã._

_St. Bartholomeu's Church_

_Ann Street__  
__Brighton__  
__BN1 4GP_

_Seguido de jantar e recepção_

- O quê? Minha irmã vai se casar? – a confusão encheu sua mente.

No próprio convite havia um post-it amarelo com uma anotação: _"Se você não vier, mato você, irmãzinha."_

A boca de Lisbon ficou aberta ali por alguns segundos. Não era possível. Nem sabia que a irmã estava namorando alguém seriamente a ponto de se casar. E como assim? Avisá-la por um convite. Que irmã é essa que não telefona gritando com animação para informá-la?

Lisbon fechou os olhos e engoliu seco.

E Londres?

Teria que ir pra Londres?

Encarar seu pai, sua madrasta, Chris, primas, tias, e... e... encarar Jeffrey? Obviamente ele estaria lá. Ele é melhor amigo de Edward Adams-Fletcher, o noivo.

_Ah não! Não, não!_

**XxTO BE CONTINUED...xX**

**N/A**: E ai? Tá bom para uma primeira fic de The Mentalist? Bom, sei que vou inventar bastante, mas vou tentar dar uma explicação legal para tudo. Porque Londres, porque uma irmã (sempre foi dito que Lisbon tem irmãos), e quem é Jeffrey. O que acham? Me digam quais são suas opiniões.


	2. Capítulo 1 Pressionando Lisbon

De acordo com o episódio "Red Tide", o pai de Lisbon se suicidou – palavras dela. Mas como um escritor pode brincar, eu resolvi deixá-lo vivo, senão um dos temas da história não teria muito sentido. Portanto, esta é minha licença poética a The Mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. Se fosse meu, não ia prestar. Eu ia acabar com Red John no segundo capitulo e nunca mais ninguém ia assistir.

"**RED SECRETS"**

By Ligya Ford-Northman

**CAPITULO 1**** – Pressionando Lisbon**

_Dois meses depois..._

- O que está havendo com a chefe?

Jane, esticado no sofá, girou a cabeça ao ouvir a pergunta de Cho para Van Pelt. Aquela pergunta subitamente tinha lhe intrigado.

Já havia passado da hora do almoço e o dia estava se arrastando sem casos para eles trabalharem. A equipe estava apenas lidando com a burocracia usual de outros casos.

- Por que pergunta? Tem algo errado com ela? – a ruiva perguntou a ele. Jane apenas assistia como se fosse um jogo de tênis.

- Ela está... esquisita. Mal saiu do escritório. Parece que tá evitando todo mundo.

- Pra mim, não parece.

- TPM? – se intrometeu Risby, rindo. Van Pelt lhe deu um olhar feroz, e ele fechou a cara, voltando o rosto para o computador.

Lisbon saiu da sua sala fazendo barulho e percebeu que os quatro a encaram curiosos.

- O quê? – perguntou com fúria. Sem esperar resposta nenhuma, apanhou um arquivo em cima de uma mesa próxima e voltou à sala batendo a porta.

Jane percebeu que sim, tinha algo de errado com a chefe.

- Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Van Pelt. Cho e Rigsby levantaram os ombros, devolvendo uma expressão de confusão.

- Jane? – Cho se virou para ele. – Vai lá ver o que houve.

- Por que eu? – perguntou querendo parecer inocente.

- Por que? – Cho repetiu, rindo, e trocou olhares com Van Pelt e Rigsby. – Porque todos nós sabemos que você é o único que consegue fazer perguntas sem ser demitido.

- E que ela não consegue ficar brava com você por mais que cinco minutos. – adicionou Van Pelt.

- Não é verdade. – ele se defendeu. – Lisbon é assim com todo mundo.

- Não é não. – Van Pelt balançou a cabeça pra ele, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Jane não era cego. Sabia que Lisbon tinha um certo xodó por ele. Que o admirava, respeitava e, acima de tudo, lhe fazia todas as vontades. Só que aquela insinuação de Van Pelt – e de todos – havia lhe deixado intrigado. Será que Lisbon sentia mais que carinho e... amizade por ele?

Será que tudo era uma demonstração de que aquele xodó era um interesse romântico nele?

De repente, sentiu seu coração acelerar, como se tivesse feito uma descoberta incrível. Todas as brincadeiras que fazia com ela... todas as coisas que dizia... Ela sempre ficava corada e sorria de volta totalmente sem graça.

Agora sentia como o maior idiota do mundo. Como não tinha percebido? Como não tinha visto que ela o tratava diferente de todos?

Sim, já tinha reparado em Lisbon antes. Era linda, inteligente, doce, e sensível. Mas nunca tinha pensado numa possibilidade romântica nisso. Ela era sua chefe e sua amiga, acima de tudo.

Ele batia na tecla de honestidade, falar a verdade, com todos. Por que ela nunca havia dito...?

Claro. Ela nunca diria. Ele é um homem machucado pelo passado. Alguém que busca vingança. Busca seu destino na morte de alguém.

Era isso que ela pensava. Que ele não estava pronto. Que talvez nunca fosse estar. Mas gostava dele mesmo assim.

- Jane?

- Hein? – se virou para quem o chamava.

- Você vai lá? – perguntou Cho.

Estava confuso, nervoso. Será que era sério aquilo?

- Vou. Vou sim. – decidiu. Precisava olhar nos olhos dela. O olhar dela diria a verdade.

Ele entrou na sala sem bater, usando seu melhor ar de confiança e de indiferença à sua descoberta.

- Oi. Ocupada?

- Se eu disser que sim, não vai adiantar nada. – respondeu sem olhar pra ele.

- O que há com você? – ele se sentou a sua frente.

- Nada. – ainda sem encará-lo.

- Lisbon, não sei se você tem noção disso, mas... você não pode, nem consegue mentir pra mim. Se não quer me contar, tudo bem. Mas me dizer, que não há nada, isso não engulo.

- Ótimo. Não quero te contar. – soltou, ainda com os olhos nos papéis a sua frente.

- É a sua família? – ele tentou, e ela levantou os olhos verdes brilhantes para ele.

- Jane, eu não sou um caso. Não preciso da sua análise. – e voltou os olhos para os arquivos.

- Eles estão cobrando uma visita.

- Vá embora, Jane.

- Seu irmão está pedindo alguma coisa? Você vai ser obrigada a viajar no feriado para vê-los, certo?

- Oh Deus... – ela levantou a cabeça, sorrindo. – Jane, se eu te pedir uma coisa, você faz por mim?

- Qualquer coisa. – ele sorriu, e Lisbon viu seus olhos azuis brilharem.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Claro.

- Vá para o sofá dormir!

Seu sorriso eterno sumiu. Sempre dava aquele sorriso para deixá-la irritada.

Mas aquilo era uma fúria que ele pouco conhecia. Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo na família dela, era algo que ela não sabia lidar muito bem.

Estranhamente aquilo lhe assustou. Lisbon parecia estar num descontrole que não era típico dela.

- O que está acontecendo, Theresa?

- Não me chame de Theresa.

- Você está me assustando. O que está acontecendo? – disse numa voz calma e séria. Lisbon conseguiu perceber a preocupação nos seus olhos azuis.

- É uma idiotice que me tira do sério, Jane. Só isso. – tentou dizer, mas sem explicar. Jane não precisava saber dos detalhes. – Eu tenho que sim viajar, para um casamento.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você está furiosa por causa de um casamento? – ele perguntava, com a testa estreitada numa expressão de confusão e profunda graça.

_Ah não!_ Teria que explicar os detalhes.

- O casamento seria suportável se não tivesse dezenas de parentes nele.

Jane sorriu, achando tudo muito divertido.

- Todos eles perguntando sobre namorados, planos de casamentos e filhos. – ele constatou.

Ela corou violentamente, e ficou muda. Jane sorriu. _Essa é a Lisbon que eu conheço. _

- Não entendo porque tenho que fazer parte desse pacote lindo e feliz que eles esperam de mim. – soltou ela.

- Só querem o seu bem.

- Eu sei, mas não importa. Eu não vou.

- Por que não?

- Porque prefiro mandar o presente, e evitar a humilhação.

- Eles querem a sua presença, Lisbon.

- Minha presença não vai importar tanto assim. É só eu colocar os pés em Londres, que minha madrasta, Chris e minhas tias e primas começaram a contar os minutos do meu relógio biológico.

Jane gargalhou.

- Não tem graça. – ela devolveu séria. – Não tenho que provar nada pra ninguém. Só não quero ouvir mais nada. Não quero ouvir todos perguntando sobre meu inexistente namorado e sobre uma futura família que não vai existir.

- Como eu te convenço a ir?

- Não vai conseguir. Eu não vou de qualquer maneira.

Jane arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Tinha tido mais uma idéia.

- Nem se eu for com você?

- Pra Londres? Pra quê?

- Pra sua família achar que você tem um... namorado. – e o sorriso se alargou até suas orelhas.

Lisbon não pode evitar corar. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, e o calor subir até seus cabelos.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez. – ela disse, apesar de só a idéia lhe ter deixado suspirando.

- Por que não? Você sabe que consigo interpretar sem problemas. Vai ser como se estivéssemos num caso disfarçados.

- Jane...

- Eu nunca fui a Londres.

- Não, Jane.

- Por quê? – o entusiasmo sumiu. Ele parecia uma criança sem entender a mãe.

- Eu não vou alimentar a fantasia da minha família, Jane.

- Lisbon, se você levar alguém, eles irão parar de perguntar. Se o assunto voltar depois, você pode dizer que levou, ao menos uma vez, um namorado lá.

- Eles têm que parar de perguntar de qualquer maneira.

- Talvez, mas uma tentativa não fará mal. Vai ser divertido.

- Eu não sei interpretar.

- Você não precisa. – ele disse, a encarando. Aquele era o momento. O momento que precisava saber. - Só precisa fingir que me ama.

Lisbon corou e engoliu seco. Baixou a cabeça, tentando esconder a emoção.

Jane achou que tinha sido atingido com força na cabeça.

Era verdade. Era a mais pura verdade. Ela gostava dele. Gostava dele sem exigir algo em troca. Como podia ter sido tão cego?

O que faria agora? Queria vê-la feliz. Como amigos querem um ao outro. Amigos? Amizade era tudo que podia oferecer a ela?

- Só pense nisso.

- Obrigada pela oferta, mas não vou precisar.

- Okay. – ele disse, e levantou-se. Próximo a porta, ainda tendo o coração mais rápido que o normal, voltou-se. – A oferta ainda está de pé.

E sorriu, antes de sair.

Ela continuou olhando para o mesmo ponto. Agora apenas vendo a porta. Aquele era o sorriso que lhe fez gostar dele. Se apaixonar por ele.

Suspirou, pensando na oferta.

Passar um fim de semana inteiro fingindo ser namorada de Jane? Impossível. Jane adorava atormentar ela. Ele faz e com certeza o fará de propósito. Deixá-la corada era pouco quando se tinha uma audiência como a família dela.

Aquilo só ia doer mais.

**Xx****TO BE CONTINUED...Xx**

**N/A**: E ai? Vocês acham que Lisbon vai topar? Hhuaahahahahuahu. Meio óbvia a resposta disso.

Meus agradecimentos a **Madam Spooky** (Pois é, eu leio tudo o que é fic Jisbon em inglês e me atrevi a fazer uma tentativa. Espero que esteja curtindo. Valeu!) e **Gina Molly Potter** (Pois é, pensei bastante, e resolvi postar. Pois, mandei uma mp dizendo, mas vale repetir: sim, roubei a idéia de um filme com a ruiva do Will&Grace. É esse? No filme, ela paga um prostituto para se passar de namorado. Mas na minha fic, Jane vai se oferecer. Não sei se Jane teria ciúmes. Você acha que sim?)

Agradecimentos a **V** (ou Dri, ou só Swan) pela força e por gostar da historia. Para ela é uma original story, ela não assiste The Mentalist. Isso é o que eu chamo de fã. E agradecimentos a **Lis** – não só por ser minha fã numero 1, minha amiga do coração, mas por ser quem é. Te amo muito. To morrendo de saudade. Eu vejo nossos fotos na sua casa e eu choro.


	3. Capítulo 2 Confissão

De acordo com o episódio "Red Tide", o pai de Lisbon se suicidou – palavras dela. Mas como um escritor pode brincar, eu resolvi deixá-lo vivo, senão um dos temas da história não teria muito sentido. Portanto, esta é minha licença poética a The Mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. Bem que eu queria, uma grana de direitos autorais seriam bem vinda.

**"RED SECRETS"**

By Ligya Ford-Northman

**Capítulo 2 – Confissão**

Era quarta feira, Lisbon e sua equipe celebravam a folga que teriam no feriado a partir do dia seguinte.

Os rapazes estavam em volta de uma mesa de sinuca. Riam, bebiam cerveja e reparava nas garotas que tentavam se mostrar para eles, principalmente para Jane.

Engoliu um gole da sua cerveja e se lembrou do casamento. Balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Van Pelt sentada a sua frente estreitou a testa, e sorriu.

Sentimentos contraditórios rodeavam a cabeça de Lisbon. Queria ir. Queria ver seu pai, Michael, John, Chris e as crianças. Mas tremia só de pensar em encarar Jeffrey.

Ela percebeu o olhar inquisidor de Van Pelt, balançou novamente a cabeça e tomou mais cerveja.

- E com você? Como tão as coisas? – Van Pelt perguntou subitamente e Lisbon estreitou a testa confusa. – Com Jane.

Lisbon arregalou os olhos, em choque.

- O quê? Jane?

- Chefe... pra mim você pode falar. Eu sei que você gosta dele.

- Oh Deus...

- Relaxe. Nem ele, Cho ou Rigsby não sabem de nada. Ao menos eu acho que não. Fui eu que prestei atenção em alguns detalhes. Eu tenho olho pra isso. – Lisbon a olhou, rindo. Não parecia que Van Pelt era tão perspicaz assim. E quanto a Rigbsy e sua paixão platônica? Van Pelt entendeu e devolveu. – Sim, eu sei. Mas Rigsby é outra coisa.

- Van Pelt, isso é bobagem. – confessando que sentia mais que amizade e admiração por seu consultor. - Jane é só... ele não me vê assim. Eu sou a chefe dele.

A ruiva apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. Aquilo parecia uma desculpa bem esfarrapada. Uma proibição não faria diferença nenhuma quando duas pessoas querem ficar juntas. Ela sabe o que era aquilo.

- Eu não faço mesmo o tipo dele. Eu vi fotos. A mulher dele era loira e alta. O tipo mulherão atraente e irresistível. – ela balançou a cabeça, e Van Pelt riu. – Eu sou só uma baixinha de cabelos pretos, que a única atração é carregar uma arma.

- Você deveria se dar mais crédito.

- Na verdade, só estou falando por falar. Jane sequer pensa em algo assim. Ele não está pronto pra nenhum tipo de relacionamento. Muito menos com a chefe dele.

- Jane nos surpreende todos os dias. Ele pode... não sei, um dia... superar isso e tentar uma nova chance. Acho que você tem uma boa vantagem.

- Não acredito que ser chefe e ameaçar prendê-lo, se ele chegar perto de Red John, seja uma vantagem.

- Chefe, Jane sabe diferenciar isso, como ninguém. Duvido que ele teria outro tipo de opinião sobre você, com o fim de Red John ou não.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas... não acredito que para ele eu seja mais do que a chefe dele. Aquela que confia nele até demais.

- Como eu disse, eu não me surpreenderia se ele um dia tivesse um arroubo de paixão por alguém. – ela engoliu um gole de cerveja, enquanto encarava o trio gargalhando em volta da mesa de sinuca. – As pessoas mudam. Os tempos mudam.

- Espero que essa conversa não saia dessa mesa. – disse firmemente ao ver os rapazes vindo na direção delas.

- Não sairá. – Van Pelt afirmou.

Os três visivelmente alterados se aproximaram da mesa.

- Vocês estavam dividindo segredos? – afirmou Jane.

- Por que você acha isso? – Lisbon lhe perguntou.

- Vocês estavam cochichando.

- A chefe estava me falando do nosso fim de semana de folga. – Van Pelt emendou, fazendo todos balançarem as cabeças felizes.

- Ela te falou o que vai fazer no fim de semana? – perguntou Jane.

- Não. – Lisbon soltou, antes que Van Pelt tentasse inventar qualquer coisa. Jane sabia e ele era o único. E ele também sabia que elas estavam mentindo. – Não disse nada.

- Por que chefe? Vai pra onde? – perguntou Rigsby.

- Londres. – respondeu Jane.

- Seu pai está exigindo um oi pessoalmente? – Cho brincou.

- Quase isso. – Jane se intrometeu, e se virou para Cho. – Você sabia que o pai dela vive em Londres?

- Claro. Todo mundo sabe. – Jane sorriu. Ele não sabia.

Um celular encheu o ambiente, e Lisbon puxou-o do bolso. Viu quem era pelo identificador de chamadas e suspirou.

- Ótimo... – e se levantou. – Oi, John...

Todos a seguiram com os olhos.

- Não, já falei com papai, eu não vou... – ela disse, e Jane ouviu. Ele queria que ela fosse, nem que a obrigasse. -...Chris não irá me matar. Não vai fazer diferença se eu não for... Mike disse que eu ia levar alguém?... Isso não é da conta do Mike, ou da Chris, ou de ninguém... Tenho que ir, John, estou trabalhando... É claro que estou trabalhando... Este barulho são de outros agentes trabalhando... Faça o que quiser... Fala pra ela me ligar então. Tchau. – e desligou.

Se virou e viu oito olhos a encarando.

- O que? Vocês não têm irmãos?

- Você disse para seu irmão que você não vai? – perguntou Van Pelt.

- Disse. E não vou.

- Claro que vai. – Jane afirmou, fazendo Lisbon o encarar. – Nem que eu tenha que te enfiar num avião.

- Você é insuportável. – ela fingiu um sorriso. Por mais tentadora que fosse a proposta dele, era tudo inviável. Por mais que o amasse, como poderia fingir? E se ele descobrisse o que ela sentia por ele? Como iria olhar nos olhos dele depois disso?

- Não sou não.

- Eu vou pra casa. – ela disse, engolindo o resto da sua garrafa de cerveja. Se virou para Jane. – Quer que eu te leve ou vai ficar?

- Não, eu vou. Está todo mundo bêbado. – ele disse, se levantando. Quem estava bêbado era ele.

- Eu não estou. – sorriu Van Pelt. – Mas não iria te levar de qualquer jeito.

Ela trocou um olhar cúmplice com Lisbon, que rolou os olhos. Jane viu aquilo e sorriu. Lisbon sabia que Van Pelt sabia. E a ruiva queria ser o Cupido agora.

Jane e Lisbon seguiram na direção da porta, sendo seguidos pelos olhos de Van Pelt, Cho e Rigsby.

- Será que estou vendo o que eu acho que estou vendo? – perguntou Cho.

- Provavelmente não. – Van Pelt respondeu. Não poderia dar asas a imaginação deles. Por mais verdadeira que a "visão" fosse. Além do mais, prometeu a chefe que não diria nada.

- Vai dizer que não acha que esses dois estão muito... – Cho tentou.

- Muito...? – Rigsby o encarou, visivelmente bêbado.

- Não vou negar que eles são legais juntos, mas...

- Não viaje, Cho. Além do mais, você está bêbado, você está vendo demais. – Van Pelt completou, levantando da mesa. – Vamos embora. Vai sobrar pra mim dirigir pra vocês mesmo.

No carro, Jane a encarava com os olhos estreitos numa linha.

Lisbon o olhava, balançava a cabeça e voltava os olhos para a direção.

- Hoje é quarta feira. – ele constatou.

- Muito bom. Assim como ontem foi terça, e amanhã é quinta.

- Hoje é quarta feira, e nosso vôo é pra amanhã a noite. – ele informou.

_O quê? _

- O quê? – ela o encarou.

- Eu comprei passagens para Londres para nós para amanhã. Quando eu disse que ia te colocar no avião, eu falei sério.

- Ah meu Deus, Jane!

- Ah meu Deus, Jane! – ele repetiu, tentando imitá-la. – Você repete muito isso.

- Por que fez isso? Eu não vou há lugar nenhum. Muito menos com você.

- Vai, Lisbon. É só um fim de semana. Depois disso, você diz que nós terminamos. Que não deu certo. – ela suspirou, mantendo a boca numa linha. – Vai dar certo. Nós nem precisamos fingir de verdade. Você me apresenta como namorado e só. Nós ficamos de mãos dadas e sorrimos pra eles. É tudo.

- O casamento é em Londres.

- Eu nunca estive em Londres.

- São quase 12 horas de viagem.

- Tranqüilo. Tempo suficiente para planejarmos tudo e você me contar tudo sobre sua família.

- Londres é muito frio.

- Estamos na primavera.

- Chove o tempo todo.

- Vou levar uma capa de chuva.

- Eles dirigem do lado direito.

- Vou deixar você dirigir.

Ela suspirou. Nada funcionava para fazê-lo desistir.

- Por favor, Jane...

- Por que você não quer ir?

- Porque não posso. Não quero.

- Por que não pode?

Ela freou o carro à frente da casa suntuosa de Jane.

- Me diz, Lisbon. Isso é muito mais do que levar um namorado e fingir para sua família. O que você não quer me contar?

Ela sentiu sua garganta fechar. Parecia que não conseguia respirar.

Abriu a porta do carro e saiu, respirando profundamente o ar fresco da Califórnia.

- Lisbon... – pediu também saindo do carro, e andando até ela.

- Por favor, Jane, não faça isso. – soltou com os olhos fechados.

- Me diz. Quem você não quer encarar?

Ela voltou os olhos verdes para ele.

- Ninguém.

- Você está com os nervos a flor da pele. Alguma coisa te incomoda muito em Londres. Não é alguém da sua família. Só pode ser alguém de fora. Um ex-namorado? Me diz o que foi que ele fez pra você.

- Por que você quer saber?

- Porque quero saber o porque que eu tenho que quebrar a cara dele.

Ela sorriu. O cavalheirismo dele era encantador.

- Meu cavaleiro numa armadura brilhante.

Jane sorriu ao ver sorriso dela. Depois de saber que ela o amava, parecia que estava vendo uma nova Lisbon. Uma mulher radiante. Algo que ele jamais tinha visto antes.

Lisbon o encarou fechando o sorriso.O que Jane pensaria dela se soubesse da verdade.

- Jeffrey. – disse.

- Jeffrey... – ele repetiu.

- Jeffrey foi meu noivo.

- Noivo? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Lisbon odiou aquela expressão. O que ela achava? Que ela nunca tinha tido uma vida antes do CBI? Antes de conhecê-lo?

Respirou fundo para tentar não começar a gritar com ele.

- É, nós éramos noivos. Ele não fez nada pra mim, eu fiz pra ele.

Jane pausou pensando nas possibilidades. Aquela era Lisbon. O que podia ser? Chutou alto.

- Você o traiu?

- Não é isso. Eu... eu o abandonei no altar.

Jane não repetiu aquilo em voz alta, mas queria. Abandonou no altar? Lisbon, a super controladora chefe da seção de crimes violentos do CBI, abandonou um noivo no altar?

- Por quê? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Porque eu nunca o amei. Sei que foi tarde demais para perceber isso, mas eu não podia casar com ele sem amá-lo de verdade.

- Nunca é tarde pra isso, Lisbon.

- Foi sim. Foi tarde. Eu fiz isso no dia do nosso casamento. Á frente da família dele, da minha, de todos nossos amigos... Meu pai até hoje reclama da fortuna que ele gastou com aquele casamento. E eu... e eu sequer amava alguém naquela época.

Jane ficou apenas a olhando desabafar.

- Se eu tivesse alguém... um caso, alguém para amar naquela época, todos teriam compreendido, até Jeffrey, mas... fiz por pura... – e chacoalhou a cabeça. Nem sabia mais o que estava dizendo. – Não podia casar com ele sem ter amado alguém ao menos uma vez na vida.

- Eu concordo com você.

- E ele estará naquele casamento, Jane. O noivo da minha irmã é melhor amigo dele. Foi assim que ela conheceu Edward. Por ele, por mim. – respirou fundo. – Não posso ir lá. Como vou olhar nos olhos dele?

- Você nunca o viu depois?

- Não. Toda vez que vou a Londres, eu evito encontrá-lo. Só que dessa vez não vou poder evitar, ele é o padrinho. E eu...

-... irmã da noiva. – Jane terminou por ela.

- Minha irmã fez de propósito.

- Talvez não. – ele disse. – Lisbon, eu acredito que você deva ir. Você tem que mostrar a ele e a sua família que superou isso. Que você não é mais aquela garota que o deixou no altar. Que é esta mulher linda e de sucesso que esta aqui a minha frente.

Ela o encarava muda. Precisava ouvir algo para fazer seu coração se acalmar.

- Vamos seguir com nossos planos. Eu vou com você. Vou estar ao seu lado para não deixar você perder as forças. Vamos mostrar a todos que você está em outra. Que importa aquele passado.

- Por que quer fazer isso, Jane? – ela lhe perguntou com uma voz que foi quase um sussurro.

- Porque eu quero fazer algo por você. – disse, e foi sincero.

Lisbon suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Não acreditava que estava fazendo isso.

- O que eu faria sem você? – perguntou achando que tinha dito só para si mesma.

Jane sorriu, e ela sorriu de volta, corando.

_Por que eu ainda tento resistir?_

**XxTO BE CONTINUED...xX**


	4. Capítulo 3 Histórias de Família

De acordo com o episódio "Red Tide", o pai de Lisbon se suicidou – palavras dela. Mas como um escritor pode brincar, eu resolvi deixá-lo vivo, senão um dos temas da história não teria muito sentido. Portanto, esta é minha licença poética a The Mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. Se fosse meu, não ia prestar. A UST entre Jane e Lisbon seria resolvida selvagemente, e uma das grandes graças da série seria acabada, e a audiência iria pra dois. Talvez três. Ao menos, eu ia assistir.

"**RED SECRETS"**

By Ligya Ford-Northman

**CAPITULO 3 – Histórias de família**

- Acabei de avisar Joy que estou indo. – ela disse enquanto despachavam as malas no guichê da British Airways.

- Quem é Joy? – ele perguntou colocando sua mala na esteira.

- Minha madrasta.

- Ela sabe que estou indo?

- Não. Não disse nada.

Jane balançou a cabeça.

- Ninguém precisa saber até chegarmos lá. – ela tentou se explicar. - Não preciso de fofocas neste momento. Já basta o que vai ter quando te verem.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Obrigada. – disse Lisbon a simpática moça no guichê. Jane sorriu fazendo a moça corar, e fazendo Lisbon rolar os olhos. Ela lembrou de algo. – Jane, sei que é um pedido doloroso, mas é necessário e óbvio. Você vai ter que tirar...

-... minha aliança, eu sei. Eu tirei no táxi. – e ele levantou a mão esquerda para ele ver.

- Oh.

Caminharam na direção do terminal de embarque e Jane pode ver melhor a roupa que Lisbon usava: um vestido azul com decote em v, que chegava aos seus joelhos. Jamais tinha visto as pernas de Lisbon antes. E aquilo o fez sorrir.

Era uma outra mulher ali a sua frente.

- Você me perguntou o que quero dizer com isso. Acontece que minha família não é como todas.

- Ainda estou confuso.

- Tenho que te advertir: sabe aquelas famílias que tiram todo mundo do sério, mas no fim do dia, é uma família, então você os ama? – Jane balançou a cabeça entendendo. – A minha não é assim.

- Me conta sobre sua família então.

Lisbon fica muda. Teria que contar?

- Lisbon, eu preciso saber. Um namorado sabe sobre a família da sua namorada.

- Então depois você vai me contar sobre a sua.

- Não é a minha família que tenho que impressionar.

Lisbon bufou.

Eles se sentaram em poltronas enquanto aguardavam para entrar no avião.

- Bem, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha quatorze anos.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu também. Bom... meu pai quase morreu e quase matou eu e meus irmãos por isso. Ele sofreu muito. Se culpou. Ele até hoje diz que a culpa foi dele. E mesmo sentindo uma falta enorme da minha mãe, eu digo, não foi.

- O que houve?

- Minha mãe adorava ajudar a comunidade, e numa noite ela foi ajudar uma família pobre. Ela queria que meu pai a levasse, mas ele recusou. Ele queria ver um jogo dos Cubs. Eles brigaram e ela foi sozinha. Duas horas depois, um policial apareceu na nossa porta pra dar a noticia que um motorista bêbado tinha a atropelado, e que ela havia morrido na hora.

- Oh Lisbon...

- É, eu sei. Tudo bem, Jane. Eu consigo conversar sobre isso sem chorar. – e soltou uma risada fraca. – Eu tenho uma irmã e dois irmãos: Christine, Michael e John. Michael é divorciado agora, e ele é o único que mora em Chicago. Ele tem três filhas. Minhas três paixões. Ariel, Ruby e Brownie.

- Brownie? – e riu.

- É, minha ex-cunhada é um pouco... incomum. – e também riu.

- Por que Londres?

- Meu tio Philip arranjou um emprego para meu pai em Londres. Ele achava que Chicago só piorava o estado do meu pai, que naquela altura já se aproximava bem do estagio de alcoólatra.

- Sei o que é isso. – ele disse sem sorrir.

- Foi difícil para nós. Eu tinha quinze anos. Apesar de quase carregar toda a família nas costas, eu tinha amigos e raízes em Chicago. Não queria ir para Londres. Mas eu pensei no meu pai, e em todo o sofrimento dele. Então convenci meus irmãos, porque eles também não queriam ir, e fomos.

- Quando eu tinha dezessete anos, meu pai casou com Joy. Ela é completamente diferente da minha mãe. Ainda acredito que ela fez uma lobotomia no meu pai, porque ela é… nem sei explicar. – ela ouviu Jane rir. - Você vai ver com seus próprios olhos. Ele diz que jamais vai amar uma mulher como amou minha mãe, mas Joy faz meu pai feliz. É o que importa. Ele diz que Joy foi sua chance de ser feliz de novo.

Jane sorriu e não evitou ponderar aquelas palavras.

- E então, eu fui para Stanford. – continuou Lisbon. - Nessa altura, eu já namorava Jeffrey. Ele era rico, de boa família, bom nome. Tudo o que um digno inglês é. Eu nunca me importei com isso, mas era importante pra todo mundo. Joy e meu pai o adoravam. Eu me convenci de que Jeffrey era tudo o que eu podia ter. – ela suspirou. – E mesmo quando fui pra Stanford, e voltava pra casa, só nas festas e férias, ele estava lá. Sempre. Ao meu lado.

Jane a fitou firmemente com seus olhos azuis.

- Foi por isso que quando ele me pediu em casamento, eu aceitei. – ela ficou muda, pensativa. Aquele era um tema doloroso demais para ela. – Sabe… eu nunca fui desse jeito que você esta vendo. Em Stanford, eu não me importava que eu tinha noivo na Inglaterra. – e riu.

- Olha só! - ele sorriu malicioso.

- Pra você ver como eu me importava com Jeffrey.

- Você não o amava Lisbon.

- É, mas… deve ser por isso que hoje eu dia eu não consigo ter… - e ficou muda de repente. – Fui punida por trair Jeffrey e abandoná-lo no altar.

- Não consegue ter…? – Jane tentou.

Lisbon corou furiosamente fazendo Jane entender do que ela estava falando.

- Não consigo ter o que eu queria quando deixei Jeffrey.

- Amar alguém?

- É. – e ela suspirou.

Jane se virou para ela. Ele tinha que falar com ela sobre isso. Sobre ele saber que ela o amava. Sobre o que ambos podiam fazer sobre aquilo.

- Lisbon, quanto a isso…

- "_Atenção, passageiros do vôo 842 da British Airways com destino a Londres, Inglaterra…"_ – uma voz saiu dos alto-falantes, interrompendo o que Jane iria dizer.

- É o nosso. – disse Lisbon. – Está preparado? Vai querer encarar minha família e meu ex-noivo, Jane?

- Me diz você. Você está?

- Não.

- Vai dar tudo certo.

- O que você queria me dizer? – ela disse se levantando.

- Depois eu digo. – e sorriu, sentindo seu estomago vibrar. E Lisbon sorriu de volta, andando até o portão que eles embarcariam.

XxLFNxX

_Algumas horas depois…_

- Há algo que eu esqueci de falar pra você. – começou Jane se virando para ela. Eles estavam em poltronas da primeira classe. Jane fez questão que ela ficasse o mais confortável possível. Por isso escolheu os melhores assentos. Aqueles únicos que viram camas e tem espaço suficiente pra três pessoas.

Jane esticou o pescoço ao ver Lisbon acordada. Ela tinha dormido bastante enquanto Jane assistia aos filmes. Ele não dormia direito longe do seu sofá. E aquele avião era silencioso demais para o gosto dele.

- Diz. – ela pediu.

- Nós vamos fingir que somos namorados…

- Certo.

- Então, quando eu encostar em você, você não pode corar.

- O quê? Mas eu não faço isso.

- Claro que faz.

- Eu não estou acostumada com… com pessoas me tocando. Eu… - e ficou corada em seguida só de imaginar Jane pegando nela.

- Eu sei. Por isso que eu tenho que fazer você se acostumar com isso. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Como?

- Você não consegue adivinhar?

Ele esticou a mão e alcançou o rosto dela. Chocou-se com a própria ousadia. Mas precisava saber, precisava sentir. Lisbon não se moveu. Apenas a viu corar, e não fugir do seu toque e isso apenas o fez continuar. Para deixá-lo mais surpreso, ela fechou os olhos, o fazendo sorrir. Viu ela respirar profundamente e seu rosto suavizar com calma e delicadeza.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Acha que isso vai funcionar?

- Eu acho. – ele murmurou.

- Eu te disse que... Christine e eu somos gêmeas? – perguntou.

- Não disse. – murmurou.

- Mas não somos tão parecidas. Ao menos, não nos confundem. – ela continuou ainda com os olhos fechados. – A ultima vez que eu a vi, ela estava careca.

Jane riu, divertido.

- Por quê?

- Ela nunca disse por quê. Só que olhou pro espelho e sentiu vontade de raspar a cabeça.

Ele passava delicadamente os dedos no maxilar dela indo próximo ao canto da boca, ia até a bochecha corada e voltava, começando tudo de novo.

Lisbon ficou muda apenas sentindo o calor e a maciez da mão de Jane. Ele apenas ficou a observando, como se jamais a tivesse visto antes.

O rosto dela não estava mais vermelho. Estava funcionando.

- Então... repassando. – ela começou. – Estamos seis meses juntos. Começamos a namorar depois de um jantar... após um caso de rotina em... em...

- Encino.

- Encino. – ela repetiu.

- Exato.

- Patrick. Tenho que te chamar de Patrick.

- Uhum.

- Ou um apelido carinhoso. – ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados. – Baby...

Jane abriu o sorriso com proporções épicas.

- Querido... Meu amor...

Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar. O que era aquilo?

- Hey, esse apelido é meu. – ele declarou.

- Você vai me chamar de meu amor?

- Vou sim.

- Não sou chamada de meu amor há tanto tempo.

- Eu também. – ele disse, a fazendo abrir os olhos. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e Lisbon voltou a corar com aquilo. As palavras e o carinho dele no seu rosto. Aquilo lhe lembrou de algo. – Você vai conseguir me chamar de meu amor sem corar?

Ela riu.

- É uma questão de treino. – disse ainda o encarando. – Meu amor... meu amor...

Ele devolveu o olhar intenso, com um sorriso nos lábios, quando ela disse rindo:

- Isso é muito estranho.

- Acostume. – ele disse, a fazendo sorrir. – E não core.

- Vou tentar.

- _"Estamos começando o procedimento de descida. Peço que coloquem os cintos de segurança..." _– disse o piloto nos alto-falantes.

- Acho que vou precisar da minha mão agora. – ele soltou, ainda com os olhos nos dela.

- Está perdoado. – disse o fazendo sorrir. - Estamos chegando.

- Seu pai vai vir nos buscar? – ele lhe perguntou, colocando o cinto.

- Provavelmente não. Joy me disse que iríamos chegar próximo ao cocktail de boas vindas.

- Você nunca levou um namorado pra conhecer sua família?

- Só o Jeffrey.

- Sabe, queria ter tido o prazer de conhecer sua mãe.

- Ela teria adorado você.

- Mesmo?

- É. Ela teria adorado seus truques, suas brincadeiras, seu bom humor. Se ela soubesse que estamos fingindo um namoro, ela teria achado engraçado e estaria nos ajudando. – ela disse, e Jane riu, deliciado. – Ela adorava rir. Tinha o melhor senso de humor que existe. Toda vez que eu assisto Monty Python eu lembro dela.

- Sente falta dela?

- Todo dia. E são quase vinte anos agora. Nunca se esquece. Você segue em frente, mas não se esquece. Como meu pai. Ele é uma prova de que é possível.

- Acho que sim.

- Acho que você chega lá. Um dia.

- Quem sabe. Quem sabe nem demore tanto.

Ela o encarou com um sorriso. Seu coração acelerou. Daria tudo para estar "lá" com ele. Para ser para Jane, o que sua madrasta é para seu pai: um novo porto seguro, uma nova chance de amar novamente.

- Quer saber? Estou nervoso. – ele disse de repente, a fazendo rir.

- Ah não. Não acredito que Patrick Jane esteja nervoso.

- Um pouco. Muito. – e ambos riram.

- Relaxe. Você é expert nisso. Não conheço outra pessoa mais apropriada do que você pra deixar meu pai e meus irmãos enlouquecidos.

- Enlouquecidos? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Gostei disso.

**Xx****TO BE CONTINUED...xX**

**Agradecimentos a Nayla – **e se eu te contar que tá tudo escrito até o capitulo 8?

**Cubs** – Chicago Cubs, é um time de beiseball.


	5. Capítulo 4 London Calling

De acordo com o episódio "Red Tide", o pai de Lisbon se suicidou – palavras dela. Mas como um escritor pode brincar, eu resolvi deixá-lo vivo, senão um dos temas da história não teria muito sentido. Portanto, esta é minha licença poética a The Mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. Se fosse meu, não haveria três semanas de hiatus para passar um episódio. Ainda mais fim de temporada.

"**RED SECRETS"**

By Ligya Ford-Northman

**CAPITULO 4 – London Calling**

Lisbon e Jane caminhavam no saguão do Aeroporto Heathrow em Londres. Ele espremeu os olhos com força. Uma dor de cabeça incalculável.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou o encarando. Eles seguiam rumo para pegarem o Heathrow Express.

- Estou. Só com dor de cabeça.

- É viajar no fuso horário. – ela disse, quando percebeu um detalhe importante. – Sua camisa é azul.

- Só agora você percebeu?

- Meu vestido é azul.

- Qual é o problema? Você acha que é exagerado demais?

- Droga! É para parecer que nós combinamos mas não combinamos tanto assim! – ela exclamou. – É um cocktail de boas vindas, não um baile.

- Lisbon, vou te ensinar um truque. – ele parou a frente dela. - Se você olhar as pessoas nos olhos, elas nunca irão notar o que estiver vestindo.

Ela lhe devolveu o olhar intenso. Resolveu testar.

- Ah é? Qual a cor dos meus sapatos?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você tá usando sapatos? – ele devolveu, a fazendo rir. Ele sorriu de volta e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

XxLFNxX

O Heathrow Express acelerava na direção de Londres.

Jane se mantinha em pé ao lado do banheiro, folheando uma Cosmopolitan. Ele conseguia fazer isso sem parecer gay. Ele falava com Lisbon através da porta:

- Eu entendo o quanto isso é importante pra você, mas você é uma mulher linda e você tem tudo no mundo à sua disposição. Eu não me importaria nada com o que estivesse vestindo.

Lisbon saiu do banheiro do trem usando um vestido preto tomara que caia.

- Mas ele irão.

Eles estão claramente fazendo isso há algum tempo.

- Jamais esperei isso de você. Você espera tanta aprovação assim da sua família?

- Não seja condescendente.

- Você é engraçada.

- É, mas ainda me sinto um lixo. E quando você se sente um lixo, a melhor maneira é parecer ótima quando pode. – se virou para ele. – E então?

Ele a fitou dos pés a cabeça. Suspirou. Ela estava linda.

- Missão completa.

- Mesmo? Não quero que fique exagerado. - e voltou para o banheiro, quase esbarrando em um adolescente que estava esperando sua vez.

Jane balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Ela fica maravilhosa com o vermelho. – o garoto soltou.

- Vou dizer a ela. - disse Jane com os olhos estreitos, e um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Lisbon, sozinha no banheiro, meticulosamente arrumava o papel higiênico no chão para que pudesse pisar sem sapatos. Ela retirou o primeiro vestido enquanto simultaneamente colocava outro – sem mostrar um centímetro de pele. Ela resmungou quando o trem chacoalhou.

- Aposto que está fazendo aquela coisa de mulher de tirar uma roupa e colocar outra ao mesmo tempo.

Lisbon olhou em volta suspeitamente e fez uma careta.

- Não, não estou! – exclamou. _Sempre Jane_.

Lisbon emergiu do banheiro usando um novo vestido. Jane deu uma olhada. Era verde e floral. Combinava com os olhos dela perfeitamente.

- Mmmm. – Jane resmungou, tirando os olhos da revista.

- Mmmm. Vestido bonito? Ou... – imitou um sotaque britânico. – "Meu Deus, por que você está solteira?"

- Ambos.

Lisbon olhou para o adolescente pedindo sua opinião.

- Eu... iria te levar pra casa. - e se virou para Jane. - Digo, se estiver tudo bem pra você.

Lisbon abriu um sorriso tímido para o garoto, fazendo Jane sorrir exultante. Ela voltou para o banheiro e Jane, cansado das besteiras dela, se aproximou da porta.

- Sabe, dá para se dizer muito sobre uma pessoa com a maneira que ela age quando está pelada.

- Oh, é? Por acaso você quer saber a minha reação, Jane?

- Talvez. – ele murmurou.

XxLFNxX

Carros de luxos deixavam pessoas luxuosas na porta de um hotel de luxo. Era o hotel Lanesborough. Onde seria o cocktail de boas vindas do casamento de Christine Lisbon e Edward Adams-Fletcher.

Jane pagou o carregador, que levou suas malas. Ele se virou para encontrar Lisbon. Viu ela sair do banheiro. Havia ido se trocar novamente. Ao vê-la Jane engoliu seco, e sentiu seu estomago se contorcer. Ela estava usando o vestido vermelho. Ele sorriu surpreso. O adolescente estava certo. Ela estava realmente maravilhosa.

Lisbon começou a fazer uma respiração de yoga, tentando relaxar enquanto caminhava até Jane. Ele pegou a mão dela e a puxou mais próximo a ele.

- Você está bem, meu amor?

Lisbon confirmou, claramente nenhum pouco bem. Estava em pânico ao encontrar sua família, e ao mesmo tempo Jane a chamando de meu amor. Era demais para a cabeça de uma mulher.

Jane empurrou uma mecha de cabelos para trás da orelha dela. Era uma intimidade tão forte na maneira que ele a tocava que Lisbon sentiu seu estomago vibrar.

- Eu não tenho certeza que consigo fazer isto. – soltou numa voz esganiçada.

Jane se moveu na direção dela como se fosse beijá-la, mas ele apenas sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Você nunca vai ter certeza de nada se não entrarmos, Theresa.

Então, Joy Lisbon, a madrasta, apareceu.

- "_Baby love, my baby love"_ - ela cantava.

- Por favor, Joy, não é hora de ser você mesma. – soltou Theresa.

Joy estava nos fim dos quarenta, e usava um terno chanel claro ornando com seus cabelos pintados.

- Theris!

Joy puxou Jane e Theresa para um abraço bêbado. Ela deu a Jane um olhar o mirando dos pés a cabeça.

- E quem é este? – soltou com forte sotaque.

Theresa estava mortificada, mas Jane a salvou.

- Eu sou o namorado. - beijando o rosto de Joy. - Patrick Jane. É um prazer conhecê-la.

Joy sorriu para ele e deu a Theresa um olhar "estou impressionada" indiscreto e os levou para a festa.

- Theris? – Jane arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela.

- É. – Lisbon suspirou. – Desde criança.

Joy, Jane e Lisbon emergiram para dentro da multidão de Burberry, cabelos desleixados e julgamentos não ditos. Joy se virou para Jane e Lisbon, toda política.

- Isto é uma maratona, não um sprint. Depois do cocktail de boas vindas, teremos a despedida de solteira. Amanhã, haverá um piquenique e o jantar de ensaio e desde que vocês convenientemente não tiveram tempo para o jet lag... - e ela apertou a bochecha de Lisbon. - ... preciso que você se hidrate, querida.

Jane e Lisbon estavam chocados. Ele segurou um riso, fazendo Lisbon virar para ele furiosa.

- Não tem graça.

- Adorei ela. – ele soltou ainda sorrindo.

- Theris! – alguém gritou, fazendo ela e Jane se virarem.

Um homem alto num terno riscado se aproximou.

- Mike! – ela sorriu, e o abraçou.

- Achei que não viesse. – ele disse, também sorrindo.

- Não vinha. Fui obrigada. – e apontou para Jane.

Jane percebeu que aquele só podia ser irmão de Lisbon. Tinha a mesma pele clara e os mesmos olhos verdes.

- Sou Michael. Irmão mais velho. Você é...?

- Desculpe! – exclamou Theresa. – Esse é Patrick, meu... meu... – ela ainda estava com uma dificuldade gigantesca de interpretar aquele papel.

- Namorado. – emendou Jane.

- Uau! Não sabia que estava namorando. Sou seu segundo parente mais próximo e nunca fico sabendo de nada. Aposto que você conta tudo ao John.

- Claro que não. E as crianças?

- Não trouxe. Muita bagunça para um único fim de semana. Bom, eu tenho que ir. Joy me colocou para ajudá-la.

- Boa sorte.

- É. Patrick, faça Theris te levar em Chicago no verão. Você irá conhecer minhas filhas.

- Vou fazer. – Jane disse, vendo-o sair. Ele a fitou novamente. – Qual é o seu problema?

- O quê?

- Seja natural, Theresa. Você sequer consegue dizer meu nome sem corar.

- Jane!

- Patrick! – a corrigiu. - Não coloque nosso plano a perder.

Ela suspirou, e viu o pai.

- Pai! – exclamou.

- Hey, gatinha. – ele disse se aproximando, e Jane os observou se abraçarem. Matthew Lisbon era alto, com cabelos rareando e enormes olhos verdes.

- Este é Patrick.

- Sr. Lisbon. – Jane esticou a mão e trocaram cumprimentos. E então, a irmã gêmea de Theresa, Christine, vestida num pomposo vestido preto, apareceu gritando na porta.

- Eu vou me casar, Theris! - e abraçou a irmã.

Jane as viu juntas e não conseguiu evitar compará-las. Christine tinha o cabelo mais comprido e mais claro. Era bem obvio que adorava chamar atenção. Não só pelo vestido curto e decotado como pelas ações e gestos. Já Theresa sorria tímida para a irmã no seu vestido vermelho, tentando se esconder de tudo e de todos naquela festa.

Matthew, piscando com os gritos agudos da filha, se virou para Jane.

- Acho que um drinque ajuda. - ele disse.

Jane sorriu e olhou para a taça na mão do pai de Lisbon.

- Quer que lhe traga outro? - Matthew arqueou as sobrancelhas e esticou a taça para Jane.

Jane cheirou o copo e soltou:

- MacCallum, 18 anos. - cheirou de novo. - Puro, e aquecido.

- Existe maneira melhor de pedir?

Jane sorriu e foi até o bar. Matthew se virou para Theresa, que tinha conseguido se soltar dos braços da irmã.

- Onde encontrou esse cara?

Lisbon sorriu, adorando.

- Paginas amarelas.

Matthew gargalhou. Do outro lado da sala, Joy encontrou o microfone. Ela bateu uma faca do lado do vidro da taça para pedir atenção.

- Bem vindos família e amigos.

Lisbon entrou em pânico.

- Deus do céu, quem deu um microfone a essa mulher?

Joy estava bêbada de felicidade.

- Matthew e eu especialmente gostaríamos de agradecer os convidados de fora da cidade por virem celebrar conosco enquanto damos as boas vindas a Edward e os Adams-Fletcher a nossa família.

Todos olharam e aplaudiram Edward e seus pais. Jane, próximo ao bar, também aplaudiu, e pôde ver um homem encarando Lisbon. Ela não percebeu, mas Jane estranhou.

- É engraçado. – Joy continuou. - Nós sempre achamos que casaríamos Theresa primeiro. Chegamos muito perto uma vez, mas sabem como tudo acabou dando errado.

Lisbon fechou os olhos, mascarando a dor. Jane a encarou, vendo a corar. Ele percebeu que o homem que a encarava sorriu para a multidão tentando ser simpático. Aquele devia ser o ex-noivo.

Jeffrey se moveu, e andou até um piano próximo.

- Ainda assim, nós tínhamos esperança. – Joy ainda continuava seu discurso. - Ela sempre foi tão popular com os meninos na Escola Americana, e isso diz muito.

De repente, notas musicais adoráveis do piano foram ouvidas. Joy olhou, surpresa. E então sorriu ao ver Jeffrey sentado no piano tocando.

- Okay, okay. Eu entendi. De qualquer maneira, imagine nossa surpresa quando Eddie se mudou para a casa vizinha e se apaixonou pela... garota da casa vizinha. Nossa Chris. Sorte para nós, nós não tínhamos idéia sobre este clichê imperdoável. – e levantou sua taça. - Um brinde para a noiva e o noivo. Parabéns, queridos.

Todos aplaudiram e Jeffrey tocou um floreio final.

XxLFNxX

Minutos depois, Lisbon estava em pé perto do banheiro feminino quando Jeffrey saiu do banheiro masculino. Seus olhos se encontraram. Ambos pararam um diante do outro, mudos. Nenhum conseguiu encontrar palavras ou sorrir. Lisbon fingiu que vê-lo não é um soco no estômago, e forçou um sorriso.

- Obrigada pelo… sabe… com o piano. Foi mesmo... Hmmm... - ela pausou, quando viu uma mulher sair do banheiro. - Tenho que ir.

Lisbon entrou rapidamente no banheiro o deixando no corredor.

Tentou recompor sua respiração. Ela abriu a torneira como se quisesse lavar as mãos. Então se confrontou diante do espelho e aplicou uma nova camada de batom como se estivesse vestindo uma armadura.

Jeffrey, um britânico espirituoso, não era um homem que gostava de esperar, mas ele esperou. Lisbon saiu do banheiro como se não o tivesse visto antes.

- Hey, Jeffrey, olá.

- Oi, _Teriyaki__**.**_

_Enquanto _Jeffrey_ a beijou no rosto, os olhos de Lisbon se fecharam e ela engoliu seco. Sentiu culpa. Ela não queria sentir, mas algo dentro dela tremeu._

_- Você parece ótima, beleza. – ele disse, e ela corou. __Como pedir perdão? - _Ver você de novo...

E então, TJ, aproximadamente de 30 anos, prima de Lisbon, apareceu, puxando Lisbon para um abraço. A impertinência enérgica de TJ era entrecortada pela sua língua ferina.

- Theris Lisbon. Nós vivemos dois mil quilômetros uma da outra mas eu tenho que voar até Londres para te ver. Você nunca me visitou em São Francisco. Onde você está? Eu tenho ginecologistas que me vêem com mais freqüência.

- Você tem mais que um ginecologista? – perguntou Theresa.

- Claro. Você tem que fazê-lo um ficar contra o outro. Por outro lado, eles acham que você é fácil.

TJ se vira e encarou Jeffrey como se só agora percebesse que ele estava ali.

- Hey, idiota, já que você não é mais noivo da minha prima, você não se importa se eu roubá-la, certo? Eu tenho coisas interessantes pra dizer a ela. – soltou TJ dando um olhar frio a Jeffrey e levando a prima de lá.

De braços dados, Lisbon e TJ voltaram a festa.

- Você não tinha que fazer isso. – disse Theresa a ela.

- Eu não estava salvando você dele. Estava salvando você de você mesma. Você é legal demais.

- Não se preocupe. Eu já superei isso. – disse tentando parecer forte. Para em seguida, baixar a guarda. - Além disso, você sabe se ele está saindo com alguém?

Elas viram Jane conversando com Joy e um grupo de senhoras. Ele não parecia nenhum pouco deslocado. De fato, o charme dele as deixou encantadas.

- Por que gastar mais que dez segundos com aquele perdedor quando o Sr. Me-amarre-com-força-no-espaldar-da-cama está esperando por você no bar?

Jane ouvia Joy pacientemente enquanto ela se abria de coração.

- Quando me casei com Matt, sempre quis que nossa Theris me amasse. Não que estivesse procurando substituir sua mãe, mas queria que ela me visse como uma grande amiga.

TJ e Lisbon ainda encaravam Jane e Joy.

- O que ele faz afinal? – perguntou curiosa.

- Ele é consultor. Trabalha comigo.

E então, Jane olhou para a multidão e encarou Lisbon. Com um intenso olhar de "vem aqui", fez um gesto com a mão a chamando, com um sorriso estonteante no rosto.

TJ suspirou sonoramente, e soltou extasiada:

- Acho que tive um orgasmo.

**Xx TO BE CONTINUED... xX**

**N/A: **E então? O que vocês esperam que vá acontecer agora? Huh? Me digam.

Agradecimentos a: **Madam Spooky **(pois é, podia não ser gêmea, mas achei que isso seria algo divertido. Ah, Spooky é por causa do Mulder?) **Gina Molly Potter** (Você colocou o alert de historia e de autor? Porque com eles sempre aparece um email de atualização. E valeu pelo elogio. Tenho medo de exagerar na UST sabe? E estragar a história. Mas um beijo vai ter. Lá pelo capítulo 7, eu acho.) **Nayla** (acho que já te agradeci no capítulo 3, mas valeu por ser uma leitora ávida de todas minhas histórias. E ai, o que achou da proposta de casamento de Chase e Cameron? Eu cheguei a chorar.)

Hey, garotas, que tal um fórum Jisbon em português no fanfiction? Eu, as vezes, converso com as meninas no em inglês, mas nem posso participar das idéias de fics que elas propõem. Meu inglês não é tão perfeito pra escrever.

**Notas**:

**Cosmopolitan** – revista feminina agora internacional, publicada pela primeira vez em 1886 nos Estados Unidos. É o papa das revistas sobre moda, beleza, saúde, sexo, carreiras, celebridades e sucesso pessoal. É traduzida em 34 linguas, tem 58 edições internacionais e distribuída em mais de 100 paises.

**Burberry** - é uma casa de moda britânica, especializada em roupas e acessórios de luxo. A sua imagem de marca é constituída por um padrão em quadrados. A Burberry é uma das marcas de moda mais famosas do mundo, tendo casas próprias, franchising, venda por catálogo, e uma linha de perfumes.


	6. Capítulo 5 Encarando realidades

De acordo com o episódio "Red Tide", o pai de Lisbon se suicidou – palavras dela. Mas como um escritor pode brincar, eu resolvi deixá-lo vivo, senão um dos temas da história não teria muito sentido. Portanto, esta é minha licença poética a The Mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. Se fosse meu, o presente de aniversário que Jane daria a Lisbon seria um fim de semana na suíte Honeymoon num hotel cinco estrelas com reserva para o casal Sr. e Sra. Jane.

"**RED SECRETS"**

By Ligya Ford-Northman

**Capítulo 5 – Encarando realidades**

Jane estava ao lado de Lisbon no bar. O bartender entregou a Lisbon um drinque. Ela viu um sorriso no rosto dele enquanto ele disfarçava não olhar pra ela. Ele tentava não dizer nada para não enfurecê-la, já que ela parecia estar vivendo num verdadeiro inferno.

- Você está se divertindo muito pelo jeito. – ela constatou.

- Ah, estou. Suas tias estavam me contando sobre você quando era pequena.

- Sobre meu casamento também, suponho. – e tomou um gole do seu drinque.

- Também. – e riu.

- Qual foi a versão dessa vez? Que eu fugi subindo num cavalo ou peguei um ônibus vestida de noiva até Heathrow?

- Do ônibus. – e riu de novo. – Por que não consegue levar isso numa boa? Ninguém aqui esta fazendo perguntas ou te atormentando com coisa alguma. Ninguém fez comentários, Theresa.

- Eu sei, mas ainda sinto... sinto uma falsa impressão de segurança. Como se alguém daqui a pouco fosse me apunhalar.

- Que dramática!

- Hey, sua metida! – Theresa reconheceu a voz e se virou sorrindo.

- Oi, John! – se levantou do banco e foi abraçar o irmão mais novo.

- Por que você não me telefonou?

- Você me ligou todos os dias durante as duas ultimas semanas. Ainda precisava que eu ligasse?

- Claro. Precisava saber se você vinha. Queria te apresentar alguém. – e então ele viu Jane, e abriu a boca com afetação como se quisesse deixar o queixo cair. . – Meu Deus do céu! Isso tudo é seu?

Jane sorriu embevecido, e Lisbon corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Sou Patrick.

- Oi Patrick. Minha nossa, Theris. Nunca mais duvido do seu charme.

- Na verdade o charme é meu. – soltou Jane sorrindo ainda mais. Theresa sorriu, tentando esconder a vergonha. E odiando Jane por aquilo. Por que ele tinha que fazer isso?

- Tenho que chamar Andre pra ver vocês. Esperem aqui. – e virou as costas.

- Andre é o namorado certo?

- Certo. Bom trabalho, Jane. Todas as opções sexuais estão a seu dispor.

- Ele é seu irmão. Tenho que ser gentil.

Christine apareceu logo atrás deles.

- Hey, Theris, tenho que dizer que este põe Jeffrey no chinelo.

- Chris! – Theresa a censurou.

- Oi, sou Patrick Jane. – e ele esticou a mão para ela.

- Eu soube.

- Tenho que te dizer que quando Theresa me disse que eram gêmeas, achei que fossem parecidas, mas vocês são completamente diferentes.

- Ainda bem. - soltou Lisbon, parecendo amarga.

Christine se virou e o bartender entregou um drinque a ela.

- Sabe o que eu mais amo nisso tudo? – ela perguntou.

- Finalmente há uma razão para que o mundo todo olhe somente para você? – Theresa devolveu ríspida, fazendo Jane fazer uma careta.

- Exatamente! Hoje é o meu dia. Amanhã será o meu dia. E o dia depois de amanhã? Meu dia.

Enquanto Christine engoliu o drinque, Edward apareceu. Ele era um britânico de alta classe sem afetação.

- Como está futura senhora?

Chris o beijou nos lábios.

- Perfeito. Tudo com muito gin.

- Exceto que é scotch. - disse Lisbon, fazendo Jane se virar para ela.

- Mas eu não vou usar seu nome, seu safado. - ignorou a irmã. - Eu sou uma feminista. - chacoalhou o drinque. - Eu preciso de gelo. Sr. Meu-marido, me arranje mais gelo!

- Com certeza, mas então me beije. - ela o beijou. - Deus, sou um desgraçado de sorte.

Edward levantou Chris e a rodopiou. Em seguida, fez uma dança estranha e quase caiu.

- Viu o que acontece quando você desiste das lições de dança dois dias antes do casamento?

Edward olhou Jane por socorro.

- Quem já ouviu falar em lições de dança para um casamento honestamente? - Edward tentou se defender.

- Uh... todo mundo? - emendou Jane.

- Você tá zombando de mim? – agora Edward parecia fora de si.

Edward olhou para Lisbon, que balançou a cabeça.

- Nós iremos com vocês amanhã. Eu também sou terrível. Vai ser divertido. – disse Jane, sorrindo.

Chris deu um beijo no rosto de Jane.

- Eu não te conheço, fofo, mas já te adoro.

Lisbon deu a Chris um olhar fatal, a fazendo rir.

- Lições de dança. Certo. - Edward disse para ninguém, com uma careta triste no rosto.

XxLFNxX

Escapando, Jane saiu para uma varanda que dava acesso as piscinas, para encontrar com quem ele mais queria conversar: o cara do piano que encarava Lisbon.

- Oi.

- Hey, olá. – ele devolveu.

Jeffrey parecia nervoso. Jane tentou quebrar o gelo, apontando para a multidão na festa:

- Um casamento é um sacramento... uma celebração festiva do amor e do compromisso. Em Utopia. No mundo real... é uma desculpa para se beber excessivamente e dizer coisas que não deveriam dizer.

- Ah, um filósofo.

- Não. Só alguém que observa muito. – Jane deu um sorriso estranhamento tímido.

- Cara! – Jeffrey parecia impressionado.

- O quê?

- Nada, nada.

- Não, me diz.

- Vocês Yankees e suas observações. É incrível. – Jeffrey parou e riu. - É um pouco sensível demais pra mim.

Jeffrey observou a festa, e viu Lisbon e Christine com TJ no bar. Devagar se virou para Jane. Com dificuldade, ele começou a se abrir para seu novo amigo.

- É só que, há uma garota que eu... Deus, eu acho que deveria dizer que a amo... e o problema é, é claro, ela está aqui com alguém. Merda!

Jane escondeu sua surpresa enquanto Jeffrey levantou sua taça fazendo um brinde silencioso a sua miséria. Jane acabou de brindar com ele quando Lisbon apareceu com TJ e abraçou Jane pelas costas.

- Aqui está você! – ela exclamou.

E então, ela viu Jeffrey.

- Oh, ótimo. - soltou TJ, percebendo o momento.

Jeffrey estava horrorizado. Olhou para Jane, chocado, e então olhou para ela.

- Hey, Teryaki.

- Oi. – e se virou para Jane. - Vejo que conheceu meu ex.

Os quatro ficaram parados ali, atônitos.

- Eu interrompi alguma coisa? – Theresa perguntou.

Jeffrey olhou desesperadamente para Jane. Ele hesitou, então disfarçou.

- Eu estava dizendo a Jeffrey como nos conhecemos.

Lisbon deu a Jane um olhar em pânico. Jane sorriu.

- O jogo dos Lakers? - ele emendou a história que tinham planejado. - Em Encino?

- Oh, é.

- Eu ia ser apresentado à equipe dela no dia seguinte.

TJ suspirou novamente.

- Você odeia esportes. - afirmou Jeffrey, encarando Lisbon.

Lisbon apertou o braço de Jane, segurando o nervoso.

- Eu odeio críquete.

Jeffrey estava desesperado para sair dali.

- Certo. Eu tenho que ir. Bom conhecê-lo. Talvez eu o vejo na festa de despedida de solteiros. Na minha casa. - e se virou para Lisbon. - Você sabe o endereço.

Jeffrey saiu na direção das piscinas e TJ se virou para Jane, antes de também se reunir à festa:

- Muito bom, Patrick, você foi certeiro.

Jane encarou Lisbon, e sorriu. Ela parecia sem saber o que fazer.

- Teryaki? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. Lisbon corou e emendou:

- O quê? Você nunca colocou um apelido na sua mulher quando namoravam?

- Bem... coloquei sim.

- Deus, ele parece miserável. – Lisbon suspirou. - Do que vocês estavam falando?

- Amor. – ele disse e voltaram para a festa.

Jane pegou a mão de Lisbon e deu beijo nas costas dela. Depois da confrontação com Jeffrey, Lisbon parecia assustada. Ela tremeu com aquele toque, mas disfarçou. Queria que Jane acreditasse que ela estava levando aquele fingimento sem medo.

- Jeffrey conhece o amor como conhece tricô.

- Ele estava bem bêbado, mas acho que ele é ainda louco por você.

- É claro que é. Estou aqui com um novo namorado. - ela pausou e entrou num semi-desespero. - Oh Deus. O que estou fazendo? Por que trouxe você? Ele está sofrendo.

Jane parou e encarou Lisbon. Ele estava serio e seu olhar parecia mais intenso que antes.

- A única pessoa que está sofrendo aqui é você. Você precisa parar de se preocupar com ele. Você acha que consegue fazer isso?

Lisbon respirou profundamente.

- Não. - ela se virou, olhou a multidão, tentando se acalmar. Jeffrey e Jane ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo era tortura. Então devagar o rosto dela se virou para Jane. - O que ele disse exatamente? Ele me quer de volta?

- Eu não sei.

- O que sua leitura diz?

- Que você é boa demais pra ele.

XxLFNxX

Uma encantadora casa numa fileira de casas idênticas. Você nunca saberia onde os americanos vivem até ver um notável barco à vela estacionado à frente da garagem.

Matt e Joy tentaram ajudar Jane a tirar as malas dele e de Lisbon do táxi. Ele não os deixou. Enquanto Jane andava com as malas pelo caminho até a porta, ele pôde ler o nome, "Maggie Ship", na parte de trás da cabine do barco.

Jane carregou as diversas malas de Lisbon enquanto o pai e a madrasta de Lisbon os escortava escadaria acima. Lisbon parou na porta do seu quarto e não entrou.

- Bem, aqui estamos.

Eles ficaram lá, espremidos como sanduíche num espaço pequeno.

- Obrigado por me receberem. – Jane sorriu político.

- Não seja bobo. - disse Joy. - É maravilhoso finalmente conhecê-lo. Embora não tivesse idéia da sua existência porque quando minha filha fez vinte e um anos parou de falar comigo, exceto quando ela precisava de dinheiro. Então deixe me mudar a frase. Foi ótimo descobrir sua existência e então finalmente conhecê-lo de uma vez. Eu adoro surpresas.

- Okay, Joy. Chega. – pediu o marido.

Lisbon lhes deu um olhar, mas ainda não abre a porta.

- Onde Patrick vai dormir?

- Onde? Com você. – respondeu Joy, tentando ser óbvia. Theresa emendou sem ouvi-la:

- Joy tem um regra de homens e mulheres dormirem no mesmo quarto sem um anel no pacote. Ela acha que... - ela levantou os dedos para fazer o gesto de aspas, quando entende o que a madrasta disse. - Huh?

- Não sou tão provinciana quanto minha filha pensa.

Joy olhou sedutora para o marido e os empurrou para o quarto deles.

- Ela deve ter afogado suas regras naquele Chardonnay.- e com isso, Lisbon abriu a porta.

XxLFNxX

A porta se fechou e o feliz casal se separou. Jane analisou o quarto infantil excessivamente floral de Lisbon.

- "_Laura Ashley_?" – ele perguntou.

- Totalmente. – e ele riu. – Assustador não é?

- É bonito, mas é assustador sim.

Jane voltou a analisar o quarto. Pilha de discos, livros, fotos dela e dos irmãos crianças. E na mesma estante, encontrou três pacotes de cigarro abandonadas há um tempão.

- Quando parou de fumar?

- Há uns oito anos.

Ele olhou o pôster bem anos 80 de dois caras cabeludos com guitarras em um fundo com luzes a lazer.

- Quem são eles?

- Graham Russell e Russel Hitchcock.

Jane pensou naqueles nomes por um segundo, e então seu rosto se abriu num sorriso surpreso.

- "_Air Supply_"?

Lisbon corou até a raiz dos cabelos, arrancou o pôster da parede e o enfiou no guarda-roupa.

- Meu pai e Joy tiveram um estudante alemão de intercambio aqui por alguns anos... Ele deve ter deixado aqui.

Jane escondeu um sorriso enquanto Lisbon entrou no banheiro. Ela deixou uma fresta aberta na porta enquanto se aprontava para tomar um banho. Sem o conhecimento dela, Jane assistiu da cama, adorando o ritual.

- Todo mundo conhece seus maiores hits mas algumas das suas baladas menos conhecidas são surpreendentemente intensas. – ela explicou.

Inexplicavelmente, Lisbon ficou na ponta do pé enquanto se olhou no espelho. Era bobagem, talvez o piso estivesse frio, mas deu a ela uma inocência que fez Jane sorrir.

- O quê? – ela perguntou vendo o sorriso dele.

- É uma graça.

- O que é uma graça?

- Você ficar na ponta dos pés.

- Eu fico? – e Lisbon olhou para baixo, sem nunca ter notado antes.

- É um velho habito do balé ou uma adolescência inteira pisando em ovos?

Ela lhe deu um olhar mortal.

- Eu nunca fiz balé. – sorriu e chutou a porta com um dos pés.

Minutos depois, ela estava deitada na cama. O jet lag era gigante. Sua cabeça parecia pesada de tanto cansaço. Ela olhou em volta analisando seu quarto, enquanto Jane tomava banho. Ela havia preparado um lado da cama de casal pra ele descansar.

Fechou os olhos quando lembrou de Jane lhe dando um beijo na mão e ao mesmo tempo lembrou o olhar de choque de Jeffrey ao vê-la com ele. Engoliu seco e suspirou.

Abriu os olhos quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir. Jane apareceu em um pijama azul escuro. Escuro combinando com os olhos dele.

- Não tenho sofá aqui. Tudo bem dormir aqui?

Ele sorriu.

- Nenhum problema... Theris.

Ela riu, enquanto Jane se aconchegou na cama.

Estava escuro, apesar de ser dia. Jane fechou os olhos enquanto Lisbon virada para ele, o observou. Jane não sabia a outra parte do plano dela.

- O quê foi? – ele perguntou.

- Uh?

- O colchão ficou mais pesado. Sabe por quê? Porque está carregando o mundo nas costas. No que está pensando?

- Em Jeffrey. - e ela virou a barriga pra cima. - Como será que ele conseguiu superar isso? Não sei se eu conseguiria.

Jane ficou mudo. Não sabia o que responder.

- Você já se arrependeu de alguma coisa? – ela perguntou em seguida.

- Você se arrepende de ter o deixado no altar?

Ela não respondeu, fazendo Jane abrir os olhos e encará-la. Ele apenas a viu olhando o teto, numa expressão de tristeza. Aquilo era um sim.

- Me arrependo de não ter sido mais coerente naquela época. - e se virou de costas para ele, tentando dormir. Jane pensou naquela resposta, e sentiu seu estômago vibrar novamente. Por que Jeffrey lhe incomodava? Por que ele se importava tanto com o que Lisbon quer?

**Xx TO BE CONTINUED... xX**

**N/A: **E ai? O que vocês acham que está passando na cabeça da Lisbon, huh? Quero saber.

**Agradecimentos**: **Madame Spooky** – Sim é sim baseada nesse filme. Não vai ficar igual. Se você lembrar do filme, os motivos da... da... Grace são meio que diferentes que os da Lisbon. E sim, concordo com você. Mesmo assistindo diversas séries, e ficando obsessiva com varias delas - como The Mentalist, Lost e House – nada se compara a minha paixão por Arquivo-X. Tenho até fic postada no ff. **Gina Molly Potter** – A Tj é um barato, e relaxe, ela vai ter alguém pra ela também. E valeu pelo alerta de autor. Tenho outra fic em mente. E uma continuação dessa aqui. E com Red John na historia. Obrigada mesmo. **Anis** – minha flor (Timão Campeão amanhã, hein?), obrigada por ler, mesmo não acompanhando avidamente a série como eu. O importante é que você tá curtindo minhas viagens jisbonianas de qualquer maneira. Tu sabe que a sua opinião é muito importante pra mim. E em falar na fic, a TJ (como eu disse no comentário anterior) é fantástica. Ela suspira pelo Jane a história inteira. Obrigada Xuxu!!!

**Notas:**

_**Laura Ashley**__ – _foi uma designer de tecidos para roupas e artigos para casa. Suas peças são femininas, coloridas e grande parte florais.

_**Air Supply**__ - _ banda pop australiana formada em 1975 por Graham Russell e Russell Hitchcock. Em julho de 2005 Graham e Russell lançaram o DVD "It Was 30 Years Ago Today" para comemorar os 30 anos da banda. O Brasil teve a chance de rever a banda em Janeiro de 2008, quando Air Supply fez apresentações em São Paulo, Rio, Recife e Fortaleza.


	7. Capítulo 6 Solteiros

Meus agradecimentos a **TODOS** que lêem, mesmo que não deixem rewiews. Por favor, adoraria seus comentários.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. E sim, a CBS e Bruno Heller.

"**RED SECRETS"**

By Ligya Ford-Northman

**Capítulo 6 – Solteiros**

Jane estava se ajeitando num smoking dentro do quarto de Lisbon.

Aquela viagem a Londres estava saindo melhor do que ele havia esperado. A família de Lisbon era incomum mas divertida. Diferente de sua própria família, onde seu pai autoritário não deixava margem à brincadeiras entre parentes.

E ainda tinha Lisbon. Ela, cada vez mais, parecia uma outra mulher a sua frente. Ela sempre tinha um medo absoluto de dividir sua vida pessoal com ele, e ali a partir daquele dia, ela não tinha tido escolha. Ele havia praticamente a obrigado trazê-lo, e ela não havia sequer conseguido pensar em declinar do pedido.

Lembrou do seus olhos fechados enquanto a tocava no avião. Seu coração acelerou só de imaginar tocá-la novamente. Suspirou alto tentando colocar seus sentimentos em ordem.

Não poderia ser tão volúvel.

Sim, ele sabia que Lisbon gostava dele. Até mesmo podia amá-lo, e sabia que ela jamais faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo, para conquistá-lo. Ela manteria tudo platonicamente.

E se ele desse o passo?

Não, não, Jane. Ela é sua chefe. Sua amiga. Como podia fazer isso?

Mas daria tudo para sentir aquilo de novo. Sentir seu coração gelar e seu estomago doer. Oh Deus, aquilo não podia ser o que ele achava que seria.

Um barulho de porta se abrindo o acordou. E viu Lisbon saindo do banheiro em um vestido verde tomara que caia. Ele arregalou os olhos azuis. Ela estava deslumbrante.

- Uou!

- Tá muito exagerado?

- Não. Está fantástico. Você está...

Lisbon arqueou as sobrancelhas, e sorriu. Jane ficou mudo, fitando-a dos pés a cabeça, pensando numa resposta.

-... maravilhosa. – e Lisbon sorriu corando.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu.

Ele voltou a examiná-la enquanto ela checava o conteúdo da sua bolsa.

Nunca realmente havia prestado atenção fisicamente em Lisbon. O corpo era mignon e magro, mas com curvas que Jane podia ver através do vestido. Ela caminhava em saltos altos como se os usasse todos os dias. E balançava os cabelos soltos, com cachos espalhados, nas costas como se tivessem vida.

- Vamos descer? – ela perguntou. Jane ainda a fitando, confirmou e seguiu para a porta. Desceram as escadas, prontos para a noite.

Encontraram John no fim dela.

- Theris, você está fantástica! – ela lhe deu uma das mãos e John e ajudou a descer as escadas. – O que acha, Patrick? Não está fabulosa?

- Deslumbrante.

- Ela se veste assim no trabalho?

- Nunca.

- Hey, é um lugar de trabalho. Não posso colocar um vestido desses. - e ela parou a frente deles. - Não tem onde colocar minha arma.

- Meu anjo, - continuou John, numa afetação impressionante. -...não faz mal um leve toque de rebeldia no seu dia de trabalho. Você usa seu uniforme de agente federal, mas por baixo dele pode usar um Victoria Secret vermelho de rendas. Tenho certeza que Patrick aqui vai querer arrancar sua roupa na sala de interrogatório.

Ela encarou o irmão, e corou. Jane sorriu maravilhado e sua imaginação viajou imaginando Lisbon num conjunto vermelho de rendas.

- Ela sempre curtiu aquelas calcinhas bonitonas da Victoria Secret... – o irmão cochichou para Jane.

- John! – Lisbon exclamou.

- Relaxa, Theris, provavelmente ele já sabe disso.

Jane continua sorrindo, se divertindo a beça com aquilo, e encarou Lisbon com as sobrancelhas arqueadas vermelha como um tomate.

O trio entrou na sala e encontrou Joy diante de um quadro branco escrevendo hieróglifos num elaborado guia de informações.

- Joy está refinando sua estratégia para o dia D. – soltou John.

- Tenho certeza que o General Einsenhower nunca teve que escolher lugares de assentos num quadro. - apontando com orgulho. - Oh, e amanhã a noite, vocês irão de carona para Brighton com os Adams-Fletcher.

- Senhor, sim, senhor. – disse Theresa fazendo continência.

- Você não vai a festa de despedida de solteiro, John? – perguntou Jane.

- Não. – e ele fez uma careta teatral. – Testosterona demais pro meu gosto.

Joy se virou no seu eixo como um soldado, andou até o marido, e segurou sua mão.

- Leve Patrick ao píer, Theris. – piscou. - É tão romântico a noite. Seu pai vai levar o barco. Vocês dois poderão velejar.

- Você sabe velejar? – Jane se virou para Theresa.

- Eu a ensinei quando ela tinha 10 anos. - Matthew não se levantou, apenas tirou as chaves do bolso e as arremessou para Jane. – Quer desafiar o transito? Só tenha certeza de ficar do lado esquerdo da rua.

- Pai, não! Patrick é péssimo na direção.

- Não sou. Você só não gosta como eu dirijo. – se defendeu.

- Você corre demais. - Lisbon resmungou e eles saíram para a rua.

Pouco tempo depois, Lisbon estacionou no meio fio e passou as chaves para Jane. Eles estavam à frente de um pub de janelas grandes em West End.

- Não deveria estar fazendo isso. – confessou quando parou na calçada.

- Ir numa despedida de solteira? – ela andou até ela.

- Não. - a voz dela estava aguda. - Vir a Londres, e me exibir como alguém que eu não sou.

- Theresa... - e ela o encarou. Não conseguia se acostumar com Jane a chamando pelo primeiro nome como sua família. -... O que Jeffrey vai ver?

- Ele vai ver a ex-noiva que deixou ele plantado no altar, num lindo vestido ao lado do homem perfeito, e vai pensar o que de mim? Vai me achar mais cruel e inconseqüente do que pareceu a ele dez anos atrás.

- Não, não vai.

- Vai, Jane. Vai sim. Ele vai ter absoluta certeza de que se livrar de mim foi a melhor coisa que ele fez.

- Se livrar dele foi a melhor coisa que você fez.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque você não o amava. Porque você queria mais.

- Eu não sei mais o que eu quero. Eu achava que sabia. Agora chegando aqui... me parece que não sei mais.

- O que você queria?

Ela corou e desviou o olhar dos dele. Jane sabia o que aquilo significava.

- É melhor eu ir. - e deu alguns passos para dentro do bar, onde todas estavam. - Você consegue dirigir até lá?

- Eu me viro. - e ela se virou para a porta do bar. – Lisbon!

Voltou o corpo e o encarou. Jane caminhou até ela, e lhe deu um beijo na sua testa.

- Eu estou aqui pra você. Não perca as forças.

Ela respirou fundo e entrou no bar.

Lisbon passou por uma multidão de mulheres usando as mais variadas cores tropicais. Nada de preto ou branco. Encontrou a irmã com TJ e trocaram algumas palavras, e então, Theresa se ajoelhou em um dos bancos do bar.

- Olá senhoras! Ouçam! - começou Theresa. - A noiva fez um esforço e talvez um pedido fatal, que nós joguemos Golfe de Bar esta noite. Este é o buraco numero um. Há penalidades de dois pontos quem não chegar no próximo buraco e de três pontos pra quem vomitar. Gritem 'fora' antes de vomitar que será apenas dois pontos.

As garotas pareciam assustadas. Theresa continuou:

- Nós temos mais oito buracos esperando em oito bares, então em nome de tudo o que é sagrado, vamos lá! A Chris!

Chris amava atenção.

- A mim!

Alegres, as mulheres levantaram seus copos para brindarem a amiga, quando Jane entrou.

Todos os olhos estavam nele. O mundo parou enquanto ele andou até Lisbon, que desceu do banco. Ele segurava a bolsa de Lisbon.

- Achei que fosse precisar disso. – ele a encarou.

Lisbon deu a ele um olhar tímido.

- Uou, nem percebi que tinha esquecido...

Lisbon não deixou de notar que o grupo de mulheres estava como uma multidão em volta de Jane.

- Fique. - pediu TJ. - Tome um drinque conosco.

- Não sei. - respondeu Jane.

Uma garota entusiasmada colocou um drinque na mão dele. Lisbon sorriu. Todas as mulheres daquele bar babavam por ele. Não pode deixar de se sentir orgulhosa. A vista de todos, ele era totalmente dela.

- Fique. – a garota pediu.

Jane olhou para Lisbon, que sorriu feliz. Ele mesmo percebeu que ela estava adorando a situação. Christine enrugou a testa teatralmente. Infelizmente, ninguém viu.

Meia hora depois, Jane estava rodeado por mulheres e completamente à vontade. Christine estava bêbada e mal-humorada. TJ ficou entre Theresa e ela. Absorta na tensão já preparada, ela comia amendoins e olhava Jane.

- É como a versão do diretor de '9 ½ semanas de amor'. - e jogou um amendoim na boca. - A coisa sobre Patrick é, ou você não está olhando pra ele ou finge não estar. Eu? Eu estou olhando. - se virou para Christine. - Dá pra acreditar que Theris tá transando com este cara?

Christine sorriu desdenhosa. TJ se virou para Lisbon.

- De verdade, você deveria mandar pra Deus uma garrafa de vinho ou uma cesta de muffins.

Lisbon gargalhou, fazendo Jane encará-la. TJ levantou seu drinque e brindou com a prima.

Ela estava apreciando a atenção. Só o fato de estar com Jane já chamava a atenção. Muitas das suas primas e amigas de Christine a interrogaram sobre Jane. Sobre como o conheceu, sobre como conseguiu aquela façanha e como foi a melhor coisa deixar Jeffrey pra ficar com um homem perfeito como aquele.

Christine, em compensação, estava odiando aquilo. De repente ela gritou.

- Por que ele ainda esta aqui?

Isto tirou Lisbon dos seus sonhos. Ela decidiu resolver o problema.

- Oh, certo, desculpe. Você está certa. Só mulheres.

Lisbon se virou e deu um olhar para Jane. Ele, pegando a dica, colocou seu casaco, mas se virou para elas com seu drinque na mão.

- Senhoras, obrigado por me brindarem com este raro vislumbre de um ritual feminino atemporal. – e levantou sua taça. – Um brinde aos maridos que vocês ganharam, aos idiotas que lhes perderam, e aos malditos sortudos que irão lhes conhecer.

Todas gritaram e brindaram com ele. Lisbon, ao seu lado, suspirou. Aquele encanto e charme só a faziam amá-lo mais.

Lisbon andou com ele até a porta, quando Jane se aproximou mais e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Leve, doce e sedutor. Ela corou como um tomate, e ele, tendo os olhos trancados nos dela, sorriu divertido.

Ele saiu e Lisbon, ainda segurando a emoção, viu TJ ainda olhando para a porta, como se a essência de Jane tivesse se prolongado.

- Não acredito que você conheceu ele primeiro. É tão deprimente. Alguém me dá algo forte pra beber.

Lisbon levantou seu drinque e TJ engoliu teatricamente.

- Á Chris!

XxLFNxX

No flat de Jeffrey, uma dúzia de homens baixavam e levantavam copos. Edward imediatamente encheu novamente seus copos com tequila. Álcool e mais álcool.

Jane entrou pela porta. Ele retirou seu casaco e tentou não se sentir como um supervisor numa festa de fraternidade.

Do bar, Jeffrey cutucou Edward, olhando Jane.

- Qual é o problema dele?

- O quê?

- Tem algo sobre ele que é muito estranho.

- Além do fato que ela trepando com a sua ex?

- Não, não é isso. – disse fazendo uma careta.

Jeffrey despejou mais bebida no copo de Edward.

- Você é um agitador. – ele disse.

Jeffrey de repente estava todo emotivo.

- Lembra quando fomos caminhar no distrito do lago e Chris estava usando aquele biquíni minúsculo?

- Não.

- Foi antes de vocês começarem a namorar. Nós almoçamos naquela pensão no lago.

- Oh, é. Certo. "O Rato e o Papagaio".

- E Theris estava toda vestida.

- Mas, de alguma maneira, foi o traseiro da Theris que ficou atormentada de urtiga. E você que a esfregou com folha de dente-de-leão.

- Foi quando eu percebi que queria ser médico.

- Cala a boca. Você é oftalmologista.

- Cirurgião a laser, na verdade.

Jeffrey tomou um longo gole de cerveja.

- Eu não mereço ter ela de volta.

- E você quer agora?

Jeffrey o olha totalmente perturbado, então alguma coisa o iluminou.

- Talvez eu odeie mulheres.

Jane apareceu.

- Todas as mulheres ou só aquela de duas pernas que rouba seu dinheiro, acaba com você e passa o aspirador durante a Copa do Mundo?

Jeffrey riu. Ele não fazia idéia de que Jane estava tirando um sarro da cara dele.

- Jeffrey só está relembrando sobre a bunda da sua namorada.

Edward saiu dali e Jeffrey olha nervosamente para Jane.

- Olha, o negocio é assim. Sobre minha vida amorosa sem sentido. Eu adoraria se você não dissesse nada a Theris. Foi idiotice. É tudo um pouco complicado.

Jane estava para responder quando a musica aumentou e strippers invadiram a sala. Localizando Edward, elas começaram a tirar sua roupa, enquanto comemoravam dançando.

**XxTO BE CONTINUED...xX**

**N/a**: Okay. Eu quis colocar um beijinho só para deixar vocês e a TJ suspirando. Talvez eu coloque outro no próximo capitulo. Hihi.

**Notinhas**:

**Victoria Secret** - é uma marca de lingerie e produtos de beleza. Todo ano, geralmente nas últimas semanas de novembro ou dezembro, a Victoria's Secret realiza o _The Victoria's Secret Fashion Show_, m supershow de moda que conta com a presença das modelos estrelas da Victoria's, convidados especiais e apresentações musicais, e onde é mostrado o sutiã fantasia do ano. As _Victoria's Secret Angels_ são as modelos de destaque da marca, sendo essas algumas das mais bem pagas do mundo, como Heidi Klum, Tyra Banks, Adriana Lima, Isabelli Fontana, e claro, Gisele Bundchen.

**Eisenhower** - foi presidente dos Estados Unidos da América entre 1953 e 1961 e comandante supremo das forças aliadas durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, tendo sido designado para este posto em 1943. Coube a ele o comando do desembarque na Sicília pelos Aliados. E graças a seus esforços diplomáticos foi possibilitado o desembarque aliado na Normandia - o _Dia D_.

**Brighton** – é uma cidade na costa sul da Inglaterra. É um dos maiores e mais famosos resorts litorâneos do Reino Unido.

**West End** - é uma área na região central de Londres, Inglaterra, que contém muitas das principais atrações turísticas da cidade, bem como diversas sedes de empresas e os célebres teatros do West End. O termo _West End_ ("Ponta Oeste") começou a ser usado no início do século XIX para descrever as áreas mais elegantes, situadas a oeste de Charing Cross.

**AGRADECIMENTOS**:

**Anis** – nem sei o que dizer. Que bom que tu curtiu.

**Gina Molly Potter** – Então vai ter mais Jisbon fluffs logo logo. Pois é, ela tá meio bitchy mesmo. Mas lá pelo capitulo oito (eu acho), Jane pergunta isso pra ela, e ela responde.

**Madam Spooky** – Então, essa é a questão. O que fazer? Suspirar para sempre por Jane? E quando Red John se for, ele vai se interessar por ela? Ela não sabe disso, morre de medo disso. Ela tá mais enrolada que carretel de linha. Eu também sou totalmente pró-UST, pra quem suspirou por Mulder e Scully por anos, Lisbon e Jane é fichinha. Mas depois daquele episodio final... Ouvir um "há pessoas que se importam com você, que precisam de você." E ainda ele matar alguém tão importante pra ele, para salvar a vida dela. Nossa, aquilo foi o auge Jisbon da temporada.

**Blair Archibald Bass** – Postado!

E meus agradecimentos a TODOS que lêem, mesmo que não deixem rewiews. Por favor, adoraria seu comentário. É só dizer. Facinho, facinho.


	8. Capítulo 7 Culpando o Álcool

De acordo com o episódio "Red Tide", o pai de Lisbon se suicidou – palavras dela. Mas como um escritor pode brincar, eu resolvi deixá-lo vivo, senão um dos temas da história não teria muito sentido. Portanto, esta é minha licença poética a The Mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. Se fosse meu, não ia prestar. A UST entre Jane e Lisbon seria resolvida selvagemente, e uma das grandes graças da série seria acabada, e a audiência iria pra dois. Talvez três. Ao menos, eu ia assistir.

"**RED SECRETS"**

By Ligya Ford-Northman

**Capítulo 7 – Culpando o álcool**

A festa de despedida de solteira das mulheres comemoravam, enquanto estavam no seu drinque numero sete no bar número sete, um pub australiano. As coisas estavam indo morro abaixo – ou morro acima – dependendo do ponto de vista.

Theresa sentou no bar. Aos fundos, Christine dançava bêbadamente com TJ. Woody, o estúpido e sexy bartender australiano, apareceu atrás do bar com um drinque para ela.

- Este é por conta da casa.

Theresa agarrou o braço dele. Estava bêbada a ponto de tocar nos outros.

- Estou preocupada. Christine não é boa pra beber. Ela fica muuuuito bêbada muuuuuito rápido. Álcool grátis te deixa mais bêbada ou menos bêbada?

- Só bêbado o suficiente.

Woody pegou o drinque grátis e esticou uma garrafa d'água.

- Se você mudar agora, você vai ser capaz de ficar em pé na cerimônia.

Theresa o olhou pela primeira vez e percebeu que o conhecia.

- Woody? - ele só sorriu. - Woody Durão?

- "Ainda não..." – ele começou.

- "...mas chego lá." – ela terminou.

Theresa desajeitadamente atravessou o bar e o abraçou, quase derrubando uma garrafa de cerveja, que Woody conseguiu segurar.

- Eu achei que estivesse vivendo em São Francisco. Ou era Nepal?

- Quase. Sidney. Voltei. Senti falta da chuva.

Eles absorveram um ao outro. O sorriso dela era meio bêbado.

- Você parece fantástico.

Woody tentou não se sentir tímido perto de Theresa.

- É isso o que está fazendo? Atendendo em um bar? Não que não seja ótimo, você costumava ter sonhos e planos.

Woody orgulhosamente apontou para o guardanapo de cocktail. Dizia Woody's Watering Hole.

- Whoa! Que ótimo pra você!

Woody pareceu pensar em algo. Ele decidiu dizer.

- Eu sempre penso no que teria acontecido conosco.

- Eu não penso sobre isso há anos.

E então, Christine apareceu atrás de Theresa.

- Theris te disse que ela te chutou por causa do seu hálito nojento?

Theresa ficou mortificada e emendou furiosamente.

- Chris te disse que ela guarda sua coroa de rainha do baile debaixo da cama?

Com a irritação de Theresa, Chris riu.

- Ela está bêbada. Mais do que eu. Mas eu não... de verdade, chutei você, foi?

- Com toda força. - Woody sorriu, com doçura. - O que era compreensível. - Você era uma das garotas mais quentes da Escola Americana, mas eu tipo pensei que seria legal... ao menos me dizer porque... porque éramos amigos antes de tudo.

Theresa se sentiu em apuros. Envergonhada. Christine estava dançando bêbada e murmurando para si mesma.

- E nós sabemos que Theris era a expatriada mais quente da escola porque ela foi votada como os olhos mais lindos, o sorriso mais brilhante e a que mais vai ser sucedida. Não, espere. Esta era eu. Não importa.

Theresa não agüentava mais.

- Os olhos mais lindos, o sorriso mais brilhante? – repetiu. – Nós somos gêmeas, Einstein.

- Oh, cale a boca e seja feliz. É sempre isto ou aquilo. Você nunca é feliz, você parece uma completa idiota.

- Estar bêbado não é o mesmo que ser feliz, Chris.

Elas duas sabiam que falavam sério mas Christine colocou os braços em volta de Theresa.

- Você é minha irmã gêmea, mas eu te amo.

Theresa estava furiosa mas forçou um sorriso.

- Por que você não consegue para sua irmã gêmea seu sétimo buraco?

- Bacardi 151.

Christine deu piruetas bêbadas. Lagrimas começaram a se espalhar no seu rosto.

- Eu não acho que consiga fazer isso.

- Golfe de Bar?

- O casamento. – murmurou. - Eu sou tão... tão má! Eu não acho que deveriam me dar permissão para casar.

Theresa ficou confusa.

- Do que você está falando?

Então, tão rápido quanto ela veio da escuridão, Christine se foi. Ela gritou com TJ.

- TJ! Virginia Slim!

TJ veio dançando, entregou a Christine um cigarro e um isqueiro. A multidão assistia enquanto Christine colocava o cigarro nos lábios, derramava tequila na boca aberta de TJ e colocava fogo com um isqueiro. Então ela se aproximou e acendeu seu cigarro nas chamas vindas da boca de TJ.

O bar se encheu de "oh" e "wow", mas Theresa ficou quieta em sua preocupação, perturbada com a confissão de Chris.

Do que ela estava falando? Sem resposta, arqueou as sobrancelhas e então engoliu seu drinque.

XxLFNxX

Ecos de vozes ecoavam pela noite enquanto Jane ajudava Edward a chegar em sua casa. Edward deslizava pelo chão como se fosse de gelo. Eles alcançaram a porta.

- Okay. Chegamos.

Edward se agitou, e então ficou de pé. Jane destrancou a porta.

- Só porque alguém paga, não significa que você tem que... sabe. – Edward tentava explicar.

- Pela minha experiência, quem contrata uma prostituta, é porque precisa de uma prostituta. Você fez a coisa certa. Sua vida é com Christine.

- Acho que eu te amo, cara. Como sabe tanto sobre tudo?

- Sou um vidente.

Edward gargalhou subitamente e começou a caminhar andando para dentro da casa.

Pouco depois, Theresa e Christine pararam na calçada da casa de seus pais. Christine estava próxima a porta do carro, quando se virou para Theresa.

- Foi uma grande festa. Obrigada.

Christine alcançou e abraçou Theresa. Ela não esperava o abraço e completamente bêbada quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Christine e ela gargalharam e se afastaram.

- Você quer entrar um minuto? Nós podíamos conversar sobre...

- Quando eu endoidei no pub? - ela soluçou. - Não era nada além de nervoso. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Mas eu me preocupo. Você é minha irmã.

Com a cara cheia de Bacardi 151, o rosto de Christine se contorceu em vergonha. Ela se recolheu, uma lagrima nervosa correu no rosto dela.

- Deus, Theris! Por favor. Não seja legal comigo. Eu posso agüentar tudo agora menos você sendo legal comigo.

- O quê? Por quê? O que você quer dizer? – com o rosto em confusão.

Christine estava de repente aflita.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Tem certeza que você tá bem?

- Estou bem. Prometo.

Theresa queria dizer mais, mas Christine já havia entrado no carro e batido a porta. Theresa se virou para a casa.

Theresa subiu as escadas, tentando não fazer barulho. Estava tão bêbada que parecia que estava andando sobre nuvens, tentando alcançar a próxima sem cair no espaço vazio.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto e caminhou na escuridão. Ouviu a respiração de Jane e continuou tentando fazer silêncio, querendo entrar no banheiro, pra trocar de roupa e então dormir. Mas seus pés abandonaram de vez sua destreza, e ela desabou no chão.

- Lisbon? – Jane perguntou se sentando na cama.

- Oi. – disse ela sonhadora. – Desculpe. Eu tropecei em... em...

- Em você mesma? – ele riu, ao vê-la estendida no chão. Se levantou da cama e foi até ela.

Lisbon se espreguiçou e sorriu.

- Acho que vou dormir aqui mesmo.

- Quanto você bebeu? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei. Trinta, quarenta...

Jane começou a levantá-la.

- Ou cinqüenta.

Jane a deixou de pé, a segurando pela cintura, tentando apóia-la contra si.

- Você se divertiu? – ela perguntou. Ele só deu um resmungo a encarando. De repente ela começou a rir. – Alguma stripper agarrou você?

Jane abriu um sorriso de proporções épicas.

- Está com ciúme?

- Estou. – disse sem corar. – Você é meu agora.

Ambos ficaram no escuro, apenas se encarando, então Lisbon abriu um sorriso. Jane adorou aquilo. Lisbon nunca havia sorrido daquele jeito. O que o álcool não fazia com uma pessoa.

- Sabe, eu estou completamente bêbada e posso usar isso como desculpa para fazer qualquer loucura.

- É mesmo? De que tipo?

- Tipo isso. – e o beijou. Jane sentiu seu coração acelerar quando sentiu os lábios dela nos seus. Sentiu o gosto de bacardi e de algo doce que não podia identificar. A língua dela pediu passagem e ele abriu mais a boca, aprofundando o beijo. Devolveu aquilo com ardor. Queria aquilo com uma intensidade que jamais achou que pudesse querer.

**Xx TO BE CONTINUED...xX**

**N/A: **Tchan-nan-nan-nan!! E ai? O que acham que vai acontecer?

**Notas:**

**Virginia Slim** – cigarro americano feito para mulheres.

**Bacardi****151** - ou simplesmente"151" é um rum de alto teor alcoólico, aproximadamente de 75.5%.

Agradecimentos:

**Madam Spooky** – Jane nem curte ser o centro das atenções, né? E quanto ao Jeffrey, Lisbon ainda se sente culpada. É por isso.

**Penélope Charmosa** – Acredito que esse romance vai ficar bem pra frente. Eles vão esticar como fazem com Brennan e Booth, que copiaram do romance de Mulder e Scully.

**Niick b.x3** – Postado! Obrigada pela força!

**Erica Ribeiro** – Pois é, Jane ainda não sabe o que se passa na cabeça da Lisbon em relação ao Jeffrey. Ela se sente culpada. Mas até onde essa culpa a vai levar?

**Lu Roque** – Obrigada pelo esforço! Postado!

Agradecimentos a quem favoritou e/ou colocou o alert de Red Secrets: **Anis, Blair Archibald Bass, Gina Molly Potter, Lis, MiSam, Nayla, e V**.


	9. Capítulo 8 Indecisões

De acordo com o episódio "Red Tide", o pai de Lisbon se suicidou – palavras dela. Mas como um escritor pode brincar, eu resolvi deixá-lo vivo, senão um dos temas da história não teria muito sentido. Portanto, esta é minha licença poética a The Mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. Se fosse meu, não ia prestar. Eu teria matado Bosco por ser tão mau com Jane.

"**RED SECRETS"**

By Ligya Ford-Northman

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Era meio da madrugada quando Lisbon acordou sentindo a garganta seca. Se moveu quando percebeu que estava com o corpo praticamente em cima do corpo de alguém. _Oh Deus, Jane_!

Sua perna esquerda estava em cima das pernas dele; o braço esquerdo dele estava embaixo da sua cabeça; o braço direito a abraçava pela sua cintura; e sua cabeça estava pousada no ombro dele.

_Oh meu Deus! O que houve aqui esta noite?_

Ela se mexeu e Jane não acordou. Rolou para o seu lado da cama, e ele ainda dormindo se ajeitou sem ela nos braços.

Respirou fundo, e ficou com medo de levantar e acordá-lo. Fechou os olhos, sentindo sua cabeça ainda rodar e tentou pegar no sono novamente.

Ela ainda estava com seu vestido. Mas por que ela tinha a sensação de que algo mais tinha acontecido?

Tentando imaginar o que tinha havido e como havia chegado em casa, dormiu.

De manhã, Theresa acordou e imediatamente lembrou da cena que tinha visto e protagonizado de madrugada. Se virou para o outro travesseiro e viu vazio. Esticou o pescoço. Seu quarto e o banheiro estavam vazios.

Seguiu para o banheiro para um banho. Parecia que tinha comido papel. Precisava urgente de café e bolinhos.

Vinte minutos depois desceu até a cozinha, encontrando Joy, seu pai, Michael, John e Jane sentados à mesa.

- Bom dia! – ela saudou.

- Bom dia. – alguns devolveram.

- Quer um café, querida? – perguntou Joy.

- Por favor. – ela fugiu dos olhares insistentes de Jane, o fazendo sorrir.

- Como foi a noite querida? – perguntou o pai para ela.

Lisbon se sentou à mesa, e puxou dois muffins para um prato.

- Huh... foi... foi boa.

- Escutei você chegar. – disse Michael. – Quanto você bebeu?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e corou.

- Por quê?

- Pelo barulho, ou você caiu, ou derrubou algo no chão.

- Bem... – sem saber o que responder.

- Ela não lembra. – John devolveu e gargalhou.

Jane sorriu. Realmente ela não lembrava. Será que ela não lembrava de nada mesmo?

Todos continuaram rindo.

- A risada de vocês tá me dando dor de cabeça. – ela murmurou.

- Parem vocês! – Joy pediu enquanto os homens riam. Inclusive Jane. – Querida, coma e vá com Patrick dar uma volta. Os Adam-Fletcher virão no almoço para buscá-los. Você já esteve em Londres antes, Patrick?

- Nunca. – disse ele engolindo café.

- Então, -o para conhecer alguns lugares turísticos: a Tower Bridge, o Parlamento, a London Eye... Na London Eye, Patrick, você vai ter a melhor vista de Londres. Vai ficar chocado com esta cidade linda.

- Vou adorar. – ele devolveu e então encarou Lisbon. Ela corou diante do olhar dele, e se voltou para sua xícara.

Ele estreitou os olhos e sorriu. Para ela corar daquele jeito, ela devia lembrar muito bem da noite passada.

Enquanto tomavam café, Christine apareceu. Ela e Joy começaram a discutir enquanto Theresa, os irmãos, o pai e Jane as encaravam como se fossem loucas.

- Hey, Ginger! Hey, Gilligan! – ela exclamou. – Sabem o quanto eu amo isso? Eu vou me divorciar e casar de novo e de novo então isso vai durar pra sempre. Theris, seja um anjo, e vá ajudar com as alianças. Com certeza Jeffrey não vai fazer nada certo.

Theresa suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Adoraria. – disse pra ninguém.

- Não seja malvada. – Joy a recriminou.

- Vamos lá, Joy. Deixe-a em paz. – pediu o pai.

- Parece que tenho dezoito anos de novo. – Theresa murmurou.

- Nem sempre é sobre você, querida. – soltou Joy para Theresa.

Ela roubou um olhar intenso de Jane. Engoliu seco.

- Como pode dizer isso? É claro que não é sobre mim. Nunca é sobre mim.

Diante do olhar chocado de todos, Theresa baixou a voz:

- Desculpe. Não sei por que estou sendo tão emotiva. Só estou... de ressaca.

Joy encarou o marido então andou até Theresa, lhe fazendo um carinho no rosto e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Oh querida, não é que eu ame Chris mais que você. É que ela me deixou amá-la.

- Deixei sim. – afirmou Christine.

Isso atingiu Theresa em cheio. Ela balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo e encarou Jane.

- Vamos indo, querido? – perguntou tentando sorrir.

- Vamos. – disse ele, se levantando da mesa. – Bom dia a todos.

Saíram em seguida. Logo que entraram no carro, Lisbon se virou para Jane. A dúvida estava lhe corroendo por dentro.

- Me diz o que houve ontem a noite. – ela pediu.

- Você não lembra?

- Eu nem lembro como eu cheguei em casa! – ela praticamente gritou. - Só lembro-me de ter acordado de madrugada e me pegar dormindo praticamente em... cima de você. Jane, por favor, me diz que você não... não aproveitou... você não faria isso. Eu confio em você. Você não faria isso.

Lisbon parecia estar sendo verdadeira.

- Nada aconteceu. – ele fixou os olhos nela. Era melhor não falar daquele beijo. - Você chegou bêbada, tropeçou no ar, caiu no chão, eu te levantei, e você desmaiou nos meus braços. Eu te coloquei na cama, tirei seus sapatos e você ainda estava dormindo profundamente quando fiz isso.

- Mas como eu acordei enrolada em você?

- Você se agarrou em mim de madrugada. Mas você tava tão tranqüila que eu não quis te acordar. Fazia muito tempo que eu não dormia daquele jeito. Foi... foi muito bom. – e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Jane!

- Relaxa, mulher. Você só dormiu no meu ombro. Foi tudo.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar na direção.

- Desculpe, Jane. Eu... eu bebi demais. Não devia ter bebido tanto. Eu...

- Tudo bem, Lisbon. Não é nada.

- Eu... eu fiz mais do que... – ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha conforme tentava perguntar. -... que dormir no seu ombro?

Jane sorriu.

- Tipo... – ela sabia que um bêbado sempre revelava seus segredos. Será que ela havia dito algo sobre seus sentimentos por ele. -... eu disse alguma coisa?

- Nada. Nada... – "_você é meu agora_". - ... importante.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Vamos buscar as alianças, e... ir até o London Eye. É lindo. Você vai gostar.

XxLFNxX

Lisbon e Jane estacionaram numa calçada em St. John's Wood, ao norte de Londres. Ela, ainda embaraçada e com o estomago embrulhado devido à ressaca, entrou na joalheria. E Jane caminhou atrás dela, observando os prédios adjacentes.

Uma senhora de olhos brilhantes andou até ela.

- Theresa! – exclamou.

- Oi, Sal. – ela sorriu, e abraçou a mulher.

- Ouvi que estava na cidade, gatinha. – e sorriu novamente. – Você deve estar aqui pelas alianças, acredito.

- Sempre fico com os trabalhos glamurosos.

Sally caminha até uma porta próxima. Lisbon casualmente olha ao redor e encontra Jane olhando um dos balcões.

- Sua aliança de casamento também veio daqui? – perguntou.

- É tão óbvio assim?

- Um pouquinho.

Sally voltou com duas caixas de anéis. Lisbon pegou as caixas e sorriu.

- Obrigada Sally. – e se virou para Jane.

- O que eu fiz pra você é um dos melhores. – disse a senhora. – Você ainda o tem ou devolveu?

- Devolver? Está doida? Uma jóia é sempre uma jóia.

- Você penhorou. – a balconista afirmou.

- Não exatamente. – Lisbon devolveu. – Eu uso na mão direita. E bem raramente.

E então naquele momento, a porta se abriu, fazendo Lisbon se virar. Era Jeffrey.

Jane o viu, e gemeu silenciosamente. Seu estomago vibrou novamente. Foi então que percebeu que aquela dor tinha um nome: ciúme.

- Bom dia! – Lisbon soltou.

- Me deixe adivinhar. – ele começou. – Chris presumiu que eu esqueceria os anéis, certo?

Lisbon só chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Acho que sou a pessoa que ela mais odeia.

- Bem... não a que ela mais odeia, sempre tem...

- A mãe do Ed. – eles falaram juntos.

Jane estreitou a testa, e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Aquilo estava iíntimo demais. Precisava acabar com aquilo agora.

- Meu amor... – Jane soltou, fazendo ambos se virarem.

- Oi... é... Patrick, certo? – Jeffrey perguntou.

- Exatamente. – disse ele, com o maxilar duro.

- Bom vê-lo novamente.

- Como vai? – e sem esperar resposta, se virou para Lisbon. – Pegou as alianças, meu amor?

- Peguei. – ela estranhou a agitação de Jane, quando ele a enlaçou pela cintura, tentando empurrá-la para a saída.

- Patrick... – ela disse, tentando entender o porque da pressa.

Ao chegarem à calçada, ela se soltou das mãos dele e se virou.

- O que está fazendo? Praticamente me arrancou de dentro da loja.

Jane ficou mudo, confuso com o que sentia. Não sabia o que responder a ela. Sempre batia na tecla da honestidade, então pra quê mentir?

- Não gosto dele.

- De Jeffrey? Você nem o conhece.

- Conheço o suficiente.

- Jane, pare com isso. Jeffrey é inofensivo.

- Só me preocupo com você.

Lisbon arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Jane... por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu sei o que estou fazendo e o que vou fazer. Eu posso ter cometido todos os erros do mundo com Jeffrey, mas não vou cometer mais.

- Não entendi. O que vai fazer?

Ela não sabia como explicar. Como fazê-lo entender? Como lhe dizer que o amava e que aquele amor só lhe fazia mal? Só doía e a amargurava cada vez mais.

- Eu vou deixar as coisas acontecerem, Jane. Não vou tomar mais decisões.

- Por quê?

- Descobri que, quando o assunto sou eu, eu não sei escolher direito. Só escolho o que me machuca. Sempre.

Jane sentiu uma pontada no estoômago, fazendo seu coração acelerar. Ele era uma daquelas escolhas?

- Venha. Vamos ao London Eye. Ver a vista até onde acaba Londres é uma decisão que posso tomar. – e caminhou até o carro.

Jane, ainda parado na calçada com as mãos nos bolsos, a acompanhou com os olhos. Sabia que ela tinha um plano secreto, mas não sabia o quê. Lisbon, cada vez mais, conseguia esconder os seus sentimentos sem que ele conseguisse decifrá-los. Sabia que ela escondia algo. Que ela planejava algo.

E questioná-la apenas a faria se fechar mais ainda, e pior, enfurecê-la. Não queria deixá-la pior do que ela já estava.

Ele suspirou e caminhou até o carro. Num melhor momento, ele iria tirar a informação dela. E ele até sabia quando fazer.

XxLFNxX

Próximo a hora do almoço, Jane e Lisbon caminhavam pelas margens do Tâmisa.

- Realmente. Joy estava certa. Esta cidade é mesmo linda.

- É. – Lisbon sorriu, saudosa. – Tenho saudade de Londres. Um dia volto pra cá.

- Mesmo? Quando?

- Não sei. Talvez em pouco tempo. Talvez quando tiver bem velhinha. – disse fazendo Jane rir. – Mas eu volto.

Ela se lembrou das palavras de Woody, e as repetiu:

- Tenho saudade da chuva. – e parou se encostando nas cercas que rodeavam o rio.

Ele se virou pra ela com o sorriso que faz Lisbon e todas as mulheres que ele encontra suspirarem. Lisbon não evitou sorrir também.

- Está com fome? – ele perguntou, sem desviar os olhos.

- Não. – murmurou. Ela poderia olhar para ele durante horas. Jane continuou com o olhar fixo. Ela engoliu seco. Como era difícil desistir de algo que amava! Uma pergunta lhe veio à cabeça. – Por que veio comigo, Jane?

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dele.

- Não sei, na verdade. Acho que queria mais tempo com você.

- Mais tempo... – ela repetiu. E ficou em dúvida. - Mais tempo pra quê?

- Pra te conhecer melhor.

- Me conhecer melhor... – ela não gostou muito da resposta. Sentiu a fúria falar por entre seus dentes. – Pra me manipular melhor?

- Não foi isso o que eu disse. – tentou se defender.

- Pra usar suas técnicas em mim para conseguir passar por cima de todas as minhas ordens, certo?

- Lisbon, não disse isso. Eu nunca faria isso.

- Claro que faria. Você sempre fez o que bem entendeu. E quando não consegue, faz chantagem emocional comigo.

- Nunca fiz isso. Nunca usei nossa amizade para conseguir qualquer coisa.

- Como não? Você chegou a me ameaçar antes. O que te impede de me chantagear pra conseguir o que você quiser? Ainda mais se for relacionado a Red John?

Jane se assustou. Ele mesmo não sabia como reagiria se aquela situação acontecesse. Ele continuou a olhando fixo. O olhar dela estava cheio de dor, e Jane sentiu seu coração parar.

O celular no bolso de Jane começou a tocar, interrompendo os olhares.

- É o meu celular. – ela disse.

Jane desviou o olhar e limpou a garganta. Tirou o celular do bolso e atendeu.

- Jane... – e Lisbon balançou a cabeça. Como ele poderia atender o telefone dela, como se fosse dele? Ele suavizou a expressão do rosto. – Oi! Olá, Cristine!... É verdade, nós esquecemos... Não se preocupe, estamos indo.... Teresa sabe o caminho?... Certo, logo estaremos aí... Tchau. – e desligou.

- Aula de dança? – ela perguntou.

- Eu esqueci. Você tinha lembrado?

- Tinha, mas fingi esquecer. – ela ainda transparecia a raiva.

- Temos que ir.

- Eu não tenho que ir a lugar nenhum.

- Lisbon... nós prometemos.

- Não, você prometeu. Como sempre, você faz o que quer.

- Por favor, não faça isso. – ele pediu.

Ela simplesmente se virou, caminhando na direção do estacionamento onde haviam deixado o carro do pai dela.

XxLFNxX

Um tempo mais tarde, Jane e Lisbon chegaram à academia de dança onde encontraram Christine e Edward já ensaiando com a professora.

- Vocês dois, venham aqui. – a professora, Sonja, os chamou.

Lisbon suspirou, ainda parada no lugar, e Jane a puxou pela mão para o meio do salão.

Ele a girou, a fazendo parar na sua frente. Ela ainda estava furiosa, não se mexeu. Jane pegou a mão direita dela, a colocando nas suas costas, e começou a embalá-la.

Ela devolveu um olhar sem emoção, apenas seguindo o ritmo de dança que ele colocava. Eles continuaram dançando, enquanto ouviam a voz de Sonja falando com Christine e Edward:

- Ela conhece você melhor do que ninguém. Você a conhece melhor do que ela mesma. Onde está esse sentimento? Não me importa se está no seu coração, na sua cabeça ou na sua virilha. Encontre esse lugar e dance com ele.

- Sabe o que me deixa furiosa? – começou Lisbon. – Que você não admite que consegue machucar as pessoas.

- Eu admito. Admito que possa magoar você, mas admito que não é nem um pouco o que eu quero.

- Como posso acreditar nisso? – murmurou. – Não conheço você direito.

- Claro que me conhece. Você sabe quem eu sou, o que eu quero, como eu reajo à médicos, psiquiatras e supostos videntes. Sabe onde me dói, sabe por que me dói.

- Isso eu sei.

- Quer mais? – perguntou. – Eu sou alérgico a seda, me formei em Literatura Comparada na Brown , e acho que sentiria sua falta mesmo se nunca tivesse te conhecido.

Lisbon piscou. O poder das palavras dele a atingiu em cheio. Eles dançaram por um momento em silêncio.

Jane sorriu, a puxando com o braço esquerdo, a fazendo se soltar do corpo dele, a fazendo girar numa pirueta. Lisbon gargalhou quando parou com os dois braços abertos.

Ele a puxou de volta, trancando seus olhos azuis nos verdes dela, fascinado com o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto. Eles deslizavam suavemente pelo salão. Seus olhos não se desgrudavam um do outro, como se fosse essa conexão, e não a gravidade, que os mantinham na Terra. Parecia que o mundo girava numa outra velocidade, e eles continuavam numa câmera lenta.

Edward, Christine e Sonja, atônitos, pararam para admirá-los.

- Eles são incríveis juntos. – disse a professora.

Jane graciosamente girou Lisbon numa parada perfeita quando a música acabou.

- Então, você dança, huh? – perguntou Edward. – Mentiroso.

Jane e Lisbon voltaram a Terra.

- Pensei que tinha dito que você era péssimo. – continuou.

- Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa pra te trazer aqui. – Jane respondeu.

- Justo. Mas enquanto eu piso nós pés dos outros, você valsa como...

- Fred Astaire! – exclamou Christine.

- Não sou eu. Eu juro. – disse Jane, levantando as mãos. E apontou: – É ela. Ela é mágica.

Lisbon corou violentamente.

Xx **To be continued**...xX

**N/A**: Pronto, depois de mil anos. Eu terminei o capitulo 8. O que vocês acham que seja a "_secret agenda_" – o plano secreto – de Lisbon?

**N/B** - Sim!!! Tudo o que eu precisava era um Jane confuso e uma Lisbon tramando algo. – hahahaha – Amiga, adorei!! Estou curiosíssima para saber do que se trata essa "secret agenda", e sobre como será esse casório, como eles se comportarão e as caras das donzelas, suspirando pelo nosso "loiro arrasa quarteirão" – meabaaaaana!!!!!!! Parabéns e não demore muito, ok?! Love you!!!

**Agradecimentos**:

**Madam Spooky** – Esquecer? Viu que ela esqueceu sim. E Jane foi preciosamente fofo em não dizer. Do que conheço Lisbon, ela ficaria horrorizada em ter agarrado ele. Acho que ela morreria de vergonha. E Jane sabe disso.

**Gina M.P.** – Acertou. Patrick "Cavalheiro" Jane. E claro que ele aproveitou o beijo.

**Lu Roque** – Obrigada por ficar "satisfeita" com esta historia. Vou confessar: estou planejando uma fic que vai deixar meio mundo de queixo no chão. É algo nunca visto em fanfics antes – pelo menos, nunca vi – e acho que vocês vão adorar.

**Red Motel** – Obrigada pelos elogios. E agradeço a sua irmã por ter te viciado. Eu também viciei uma amiga. E culpa dela que o capitulo 8 saiu.

**Miss_Red** – Pronto, atualizado. Agora deixe suas unhas em paz!

**Niick b.x3** – Safadjenha? Huauuhahuauh. O que o álcool não faz, huh?

**Mayabi Yoruno** – Obrigada por ter lido tudo de uma vez. Que bom que tenha gostado a ponto de chegar no capitulo 7. Valeu mesmo. O 8 correspondeu suas expectativas? Espero que sim.

**Ana Paula** – Hhuauhahuahu. Vai dar muito pano pra manga, é o que vai dar.

**Marquise Merteuil** – Obrigada pelas MPs. Obrigada por todos os mais (+) postados. Ah, adoro seu nome. Adoro "Ligações Perigosas".

**Bia Huddy** – Sim, como lhe disse, tu pode postar a fic na comunidade Jisbon do Orkut. Já sou moderadora lá, e agora co-proprietaria, e te dou autorização. Valeu mesmo pela força, e pelo incentivo.

**Dani Fadinha** – Oi xuxu! Sabe, confesso que me sinto orgulhosa por ter te viciado neste loirão magnífico chamado Patrick Jane. E é sua culpa – eu disse em uma review acima – que o capitulo 8 saiu. Sei que um triangulo amoroso é meio clichê, mas até na serie vai ter um. Se Bruno Heller está usando, quem sou pra não usar esse artifício para abrir os olhos de um certo consultor? E já que o romance Jisbon vai rolar – palavras de Robin Tunney – agora que dá mais gosto ainda de escrever. Beijão! Love youuuuuuuuuuuu!

Agradecimentos a quem favoritou e não deixou rewiew – quem sabe assim você deixa na próxima vez: **Anis** (ocupadíssima com a FUVEST, desculpada), **Lis** (sem net, desculpada), **Nayla** (ocupadíssima com o vestiba da UFRJ, desculpada), **MiSam** (sem desculpa), **Nicolle** (sem desculpa), **Penelope** (sem desculpa).

Alguém viu isso: h ttp: // www. / watch?v=Y9jda6rGNQ8 – Todos os sorriso de Patrick Jane. Valeu Dani pela dica!


	10. Capítulo 9 Descobertas

De acordo com o episódio "Red Tide", o pai de Lisbon se suicidou – palavras dela. Mas como um escritor pode brincar, eu resolvi deixá-lo vivo, senão um dos temas da história não teria muito sentido. Portanto, esta é minha licença poética a The Mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. Digo, uma parte pertence. Eu tenho o Box da 1ª temporada. Huuhaahuahuauh.

**Capitulo 9 – Descobertas**

A viagem até Brighton foi mais cansativa do que Lisbon podia imaginar. Dormir bem, discutir e fazer as pazes com Jane, não melhorou sua ressaca. Joy mencionou a todos que havia trazido várias garrafas de água para ela. Porque ela precisava se hidratar para enfrentar o piquenique a tarde, o jantar a noite, e o casamento no dia seguinte.

Jane se manteve o caminho todo com os braços em volta de Lisbon. Ela ria e rolava os olhos, o fazendo sorrir cada vez mais. Ele brincava com os cachos dos cabelos dela, ou fazendo desenhos na palma das mãos dela.

- Jane!

- O quê?

- Pare!

- Por quê?

- Theris, pare de ser má com seu namorado. – interrompeu Joy. - Ele só está te fazendo carinhos.

- Esta vendo? – Jane perguntou dando razão a ela, ainda sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Eu mato você. – ela falou por entre os dentes.

- Mata nada. – ele falou desdenhoso.

No meio da tarde, todos descansavam no imenso gramado da propriedade da família Adams-Fletcher. Matthew, pai de Lisbon, havia deixado seu barco a vela no píer de Brighton, depois de ouvir da filha que levaria o namorado para velejar depois do jantar.

Ao lado de diversas mesas, cheias de quitutes, Edward fritava hambúrgueres e filés em uma ostentosa churrasqueira elétrica.

- Hey, Patrick. Sabe jogar Poker? – perguntou Matthew.

- Sei. – disse ele se sentando à mesa ao lado de TJ.

- Vamos jogar Theris. – pediu o pai.

Lisbon, sabendo das habilidades de Jane, recusou.

- Não vou jogar. É injusto. – e dedurou o "namorado". - Pai, Patrick sabe as cartas que tem na sua mão. Ele já ganhou 250 mil dólares em Las Vegas em 1 hora.

- Mesmo? – o pai arregalou os olhos e Jane viu TJ sorrir fascinada.

Ele sorriu.

- Mas Poker é imprevisível, meu amor. – ele tentou se defender, embaralhando as cartas. - Não é porque eu sei as cartas que tem na sua mão, que significa que vou ganhar.

- Ah é? Vamos ver. – e ela se sentou.

Jane distribuiu as cartas e Matthew apostou 10 libras. Lisbon estudou sua mão e jogou uma nota.

- Cubro.

Todos os olhos estavam em Jane.

- Vamos ver que tipo de homem minha filha conseguiu pra si.

- Cubro e aumento pra trinta. – e Jane jogou quatro notas.

Matthew levantou uma sobrancelha.

TJ olhava sonhadora para Jane. Ela se aproximou da orelha de Lisbon, e sussurrou:

- Deixa eu ver ele? – Lisbon a olhou sem entender. – Sabe o...?

Lisbon abriu a boca em choque. Não era possível que TJ estivesse tão interessada nos dotes masculinos de Jane.

- Só um segundo? – a prima continuou. Lisbon riu e deu um tapa na prima. - Ah, vai. Não é justo. Ao menos descreve pra mim?!

O celular de Jane tocou e quando ele o puxou pra entender, Matthew o tirou da mão dele e o atendeu.

- Pai!

- Desculpe mas Patrick não pode atender agora. Ele vai ganhar uma pilha de dinheiro, e depois ele te retorna... Obrigado pela compreensão, senhorita Grace. Vou dizer a ele.

Ele desligou e devolveu o celular a Jane.

- O que você faz mesmo? – ele perguntou.

- O que diria se te dissesse que sou um membro de uma força tarefa de elite trabalhando para salvar o bem mais precioso da nação? A sua filha.

- Ah! Psiquiatra. – e Jane gargalhou. Matthew cobriu com trinta. – Eu cubro.

Lisbon também cobriu com trinta. Matthew baixou as cartas: um par de ases e um par de dois.

- O que me diz disto? – gritou.

- Tenho que dizer que sou obrigada a dar razão a Teresa. – e Jane baixou da sua mão seus três reis.

Jane se virou para Lisbon. Subitamente ela gritou e baixou sua cartas.

Um straight flash.

- Esta é a minha garota! – exclamou Matthew. – O melhor em ser pai é ver seus filhos chutando sua própria bunda...

-... e a bunda de quem a ama. – terminou Jane.

Lisbon ainda pulava de felicidade na sua cadeira.

- Nada mal huh? – ela perguntou e Jane lhe deu um beijo feliz no rosto dela. E ela balançou a cabeça. – Você me deixou ganhar, não é?

E ele sorriu de novo.

- Huh... –Lisbon e TJ olharam Edward que estava com uma expressão no rosto de que tinha feito uma descoberta. Então ele abriu a boca. – Alguém viu minha futura esposa? Será que se eu queimar o churrasco, Chris vai brigar comigo?

- Você algum dia já teve um briga feia mesmo com a Chris? - Lisbon perguntou, rindo.

- Não, mas vou ter. - todos riram. - Sexo é melhor para fazer as pazes.

TJ e Lisbon correram atrás dele, ameaçando socá-lo.

- Não é porque não trouxe minha arma, que não posso derrubar você.

Matthew se virou para Jane:

- Já que você tem tanto jeito com as mulheres, pode procurar a noiva e trazê-la para cá? – ele apenas assentiu, e pedindo licença, deixou a mesa.

Jane andou até a casa de barcos e encontrou Chris discutindo com Jeffrey. Ele tinha as mãos nos ombros dela.

- Eu disse que não! Eu vou me casar amanhã! O que você quer de mim?

Ela se virou e viu Jane. O queixo dela caiu. Jeffrey o viu, e tentou disfarçar:

- Tá certo. Te trago um hambúrguer de tofu, então.

Jeffrey saiu imediatamente, e Jane havia entendido tudo.

- Desculpe interromper. Seu pai mandou lhe procurar.

- Prá quê?

- Saber se está bem.

Ela desviou o olhar e tentou se acalmar. O lago, que ficava praticamente inteiro dentro da propriedade, estava logo a sua frente. Deveria ser um lugar lindo, mas para ela, era apenas lama e sujeira.

- Sabe aquela frase "se as paredes falassem"? Acredita nisso? Que um lugar guarde memórias?

- Na verdade, acredito. – o olhar dele correu o lugar, e viu uma cama rodeada por estantes.

- Este lugar está na família de Ed desde sempre. Nós passávamos os fins de semanas aqui em todos os verões. – e suspirou. – Deus, espero que não se lembre de tudo.

- Teresa sabe?

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Sabe sim. – ele fez uma pausa dramática, como adorava fazer, antes de dizer em alto e bom som sua descoberta. - Jeffrey e Teresa estavam noivos, e você e ele tinham um caso. – ele constatou.

- Foi há tanto tempo. – ela sussurrou.

- Ainda assim...

- Se Ed descobrir...

- Ou Teresa.

- Teresa não vai se importar. Ela chutou ele. Ela tem você.

- Essa não é a questão. A questão é você.

- Eu sei. – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Por favor, não conte a ela.

Jane apenas virou as costas e saiu.

Lisbon, ainda à mesa com pai e Joy, conversava animada.

Jeffrey apareceu e Lisbon tentou o chamar pra conversar. Ela queria pedir desculpas. Mas viu Jane um tanto perturbado e desistiu.

Ele se aproximou dela sorrindo.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Tudo. E você?

- Tudo. Vamos?

Ela confirmou e os dois caminharam para a casa principal. Lado a lado, eles cortaram por um atalho pitoresco com flores e arvores caídas que faziam um toldo sobre suas cabeças. Jane deu um olhar ansioso a Lisbon, decidindo se revelaria ou não o que havia descoberto. Queria contar sobre o que viu, mas não sabia como. Não sabia nem se deveria contar.

Lisbon sorriu e lhe deu um leve empurrão com o ombro, o fazendo rir. Jane pegou sua mão e a beijou, a surpreendendo. Seus olhos se voltaram na direção da casa, sem Jane soltar a mão dela.

XxLFNxX

A noite chegou rápido.

Jane deixou Lisbon se arrumando para o ensaio do jantar de casamento, depois de tomar um banho rápido e se ajeitar em um smoking. Fazia anos que não usava um e não se sentia confortável em um, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Desceu as escadas da imponente mansão do campo e encontrou a sala de estar principal vazia. Caminhou até o bar e admirou a diversidade de conhaques, licores e uísques ali existentes. Escolheu um legitimo uísque escocês e sentiu o perfume amadeirado sob o álcool.

Engraçado como as melhores coisas se escondiam sobre outras.

Isso o fez pensar em Lisbon. Como uma mulher magnífica se escondia sobre a fachada forte e segura de agente federal.

Tentou trazer à tona os sentimentos que o deixaram atordoados desde que chegaram a Inglaterra. Como se sentia, acima de tudo, feliz. Como conseguia ficar feliz e natural com ela. Ao lado dela.

Tentou relembrar os momentos que dividiu com ela. A viagem de avião, quando sentiu seu rosto sob suas mãos novamente; suas mãos nas dela, a deixando arrepiada cada vez que a tocava; o beijo no bar na frente da irmã, da prima e das amigas, um beijo que a deixou sonhando e o deixou fantasiando; e o beijo bêbado no quarto dela, um beijo que o fez sentir seu coração apertar, doer, acelerar, parar, e voltar a bater...

Se desse essa chance a si mesmo, não seria uma traição a sua família. Tinha certeza que sua mulher não acharia aquilo uma traição. Tinha certeza de que, acima de tudo, ela o queria vê-lo feliz. E Lisbon era a única que conseguia deixá-lo feliz. Feliz de verdade. Não uma felicidade momentânea, substituída por pesadelos e auto-piedade.

Tinha que tentar. Ela o amava. E ele também podia amar. Podia amar novamente. Podia fazer as duas coisas. Amar Lisbon e se vingar de Red John. A partir daquele minuto, ele jamais perderia a cabeça. Lisbon estaria ali em primeiro lugar.

- Patrick?

- Sr. Lisbon. – Jane se virou ao ouvir a voz do pai de Lisbon.

- O que faz sozinho?

- Esperando.

Matthew riu.

- Mulheres... Venha, vamos nos sentar. – e o chamou. Entraram na sala da lareira, e continuaram bebendo uísque, numa espera silenciosa pelas mulheres.

Jane olhou para o pai de Teresa fixamente. Ali, naquele momento, começava a por em prática sua decisão.

- Pode achar que não faz sentido, mas quero pedir permissão para namorar sua filha.

- Precisa da minha permissão?

- Preciso, Sr. Lisbon.

- Você a ama, Sr. Jane?

- Profundamente.

- Então dará a ela o que ela quer. – ele sorriu levantando seu copo. Jane esticou o seu e brindou. Sentiu-se melhor como não se sentia há anos.

XxLFNxX

O ensaio do jantar de casamento estava a caminho. Todo o gramado estava decorado com lanternas de papeis, como lâmpadas chinesas. Na mesa, candelabros iluminavam os convidados que conversavam animadamente.

Jeffrey, o único que não tinha puxado conversa com ninguém, bebia amargamente.

No centro de todos, Jane estava quietamente desfrutando em ser parte do jantar em família.

Lisbon estava num majestoso vestido preto de alças finas, e Jane se viu apaixonado por aquela linda mulher.

- Já te disse como você está perfeita esta noite?

Ele e Lisbon trocaram olhares, e ela sorriu exultante. Eles finalmente pareciam ser o casal que eles pretendiam fingir ser no começo do fim de semana prolongado.

Joy levantou-se da mesa e bateu com a faca em uma taça.

- Eu culpo Tony Mijão!

- Oh, não! – Lisbon exclamou e se virou para Jane. – Ela conta essa história para todo mundo nos feriados.

- Por que esse deveria ser diferente? – e pegou no braço de Jane. – Além do mais, tenho que introduzir Patrick na família. – e continuou falando para ele. – Eu culpo Tony porque minhas duas meninas pareciam não se entender.

Christine e Teresa gemeram insatisfeitas.

- Aqui vamos nós... – murmurou Christine.

- Ah, não neguem. – continuou Joy. – Vocês não se agüentavam.

- É verdade. – entrou TJ na conversa. – Tudo o que tinham em comum, além de serem gêmeas, é que as duas secretamente queriam ser como eu. – e ela levantou sua taça. – Saúde!

- Ela culpa Tony Mijão Pinterello por tudo. – disse Teresa. - A queda do Império Britânico, a Guerra Fria, a internet.

- Foi logo depois de Matthew se mudar com as crianças para Londres. Minhas duas garotinhas entraram em guerra por Tony Mijão e elas não fizeram as pazes desde então.

Christine rolou os olhos, salvando a todos de Joy continuar contando a historia ela mesma.

- Aparentemente, Theris e eu éramos inseparáveis.

- Se Theris comia uma banana, Chris vomitava. – disse Joy.

- Se Chris vomitava, Theris comia. – brincou TJ.

Lydia Adams-Fletcher, mãe de Edward, fez uma careta enojada. Joy abanou a mão na frente dos olhos dela. Esta historia sempre a matava.

- Nós comíamos e vomitávamos juntas numa total harmonia... – começou Teresa, continuando a piada. -... até que um dia Tony me trouxe prá casa, voltando da escola. Ele foi meu primeiro namorado. Eu tinha quinze anos.

- Então Tony Mijão começou a ignorar Theris. – Christine continuou, fazendo questão de quero uma competição. - Ele queria brincar comigo.

-Você praticamente o subornou com seu kit de montar. – disse Lisbon.

Jane se virou para ela.

- Quinze anos e ele foi enganado com um kit de montar?

- Eu nunca disse que ele valia a pena.

- Que se dane. – entrou Christine. – O ponto é que Tony acabou levando uma cadeirada no rosto.

- Era de plástico. – Matthew Lisbon defendeu Teresa. – E tamanho infantil. E ele só tomou alguns pontos.

- Quinze. – disse John gargalhando.

- Papai me fez ir até a casa dele e pedir desculpas no dia seguinte.

- Eu sou Americano e na América, as pessoas processam. – ele se defendeu. – Então para prevenir um processo por perdas e danos, eu fiz um bolo. E nem sei cozinhar.

- Então papai tocou a campainha, - continuou Teresa. -... e quando Tony Mijão abriu a porta, eu arremessei a torta nele e abriram todos os pontos.

Matthew gargalhou, lembrando. Joy deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu, rindo de novo. – Vocês deveriam ter visto a cara dele. - Ele imitou uma expressão de surpresa. - E então... _boom_! Bem na boca!

- E então foi neste momento que ele se mijou nas calças? – perguntou Jane. – Depois da torta?

- Ele sangrou um bocado... – disse Teresa. -... mas não, sem xixi.

- Então por que o apelido? – perguntou ele de novo.

Todo mundo pareceu pensar.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – respondeu Joy.

Todo mundo gargalhou.

XxLFNxX

- Vou buscar mais vinho. – disse Lisbon antes de descer para a adega da casa dos Adams-Fletcher.

Escolheu um Merlot de uma safra centenária. Adorava vinhos. Na faculdade, havia estudado e aprendido a diferenciar uvas e sabores contidos em um. Imaginou se Jane gostaria daquele em particular.

Mas então freou seu pensamento e balançou a cabeça. Por que Jane vinha primeiro em qualquer coisa que pensava?

- Você precisa de pensamentos novos, Theris. – disse pra si mesma. Virou as costas, tentando se equilibrar na areia e quase tropeçou ao ver alguém atrás dela.

- Jeffrey! – ela se assustou.

- Precisava falar com você. Algo que me consome há anos.

- Eu também preciso falar algo com você. – ela parou.

- Me deixe falar primeiro. – ele pediu.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Theris, eu... quando você foi embora, eu não sabia o que fazer. Digo, eu achava que te amava mais que tudo, e não sabia como superar. Eu sabia... eu tinha essa noção, não uma certeza, mas eu desconfiava... Eu fiz idiotices por causa disso.

- Não entendi. – Lisbon soltou. Do que ele estava falando?

- Achei que você entenderia quando algo assim acontecesse.

- O que acontecesse? – perguntou. Jeffrey não dizia coisa com coisa.

- Eu perdi a cabeça. Eu sabia que prá você eu era só um cara que podia lhe dar uma família, um futuro. Eu era conveniente. Eu era estável.

Lisbon foi perdendo as forças das pernas. Tudo o que ele dizia era a mais pura verdade.

- Eu amava você. – ele se complicava mais com as palavras. – Ou achava que amava. E então...

Ele queria falar, não sabia como, mas precisava falar de Christine. Que tinha se apaixonado por ela e que continuaria com o casamento mesmo assim. Que se arrepende e que queria perdão, mesmo que ela tenha o deixado.

- Jeffrey! – um Edward bêbado gritou por ele.

- Ed, estou num assunto importante.

- Não, depois, preciso de você agora.

Jeffrey olhou para Lisbon e percebeu que não conseguia dizer. Não ali, não naquele momento.

- Desculpe. – e saiu com Edward.

Lisbon se apoiou nos barris de vinho e uísque na adega centenária, e levou uma das mãos ao rosto. O que Jeffrey dizia parecia sério, parecia algo que ele não podia viver sem contar, sem se explicar.

Mas ainda, naquele momento, ela queria lhe explicar sobre si mesma. Sobre o que fez, sobre o que se arrepende. Por mais doloroso o que tenha feito, queria pedir perdão. Queria pedir uma segunda chance.

- Lisbon?

Ela se virou e viu Jane, munido do seu sorriso espetacular.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

Ela tentou transparecer seu melhor ar de confiança.

- Claro. – e sorriu.

- Vai me ensinar a velejar?

- Vou sim.

Depois ela pensaria naquilo. Depois do casamento, ela teria uma conversa definitiva com Jeffrey.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**N/A**: Rápido huh? Pois é, tenho alguém no MSN que fica me incentivando. Ainda mais com oito novos leitores na comu Jisbon do Orkut. Tou me sentindo Bruno Heller, nesse momento.

**N/B:** O "alguém incentivando no MSN" sou EU. E ela nem me agradeceu aí embaixo, mas tudo bem. *auto-piedade* - ODEIO! – hihihi – Well, mais um para nos alegrar, mas como estou no MSN mesmo, eu já sei que o próximo será beeem melhor. Li, adorei! Gostei muito da introdução que vc fez para o próximo, se é que você me entende. Continua logo!!! Bjoooooo

**Notas: **

**Libra** (ou libra esterlina) – é a moeda britânica. Exato, o Reino Unido foi o único que não quis usar o Euro.

**Poker** – Pra quem não sabe jogar, vou explicar ao menos o que houve na historia. A sequência de como se vence no poker é: par, dois pares, trinca, straight (ou sequencia de naipes misturados), flush, full house, quadra, straight flush (sequencia de mesmo naipe), e royal straight flush (mesmo naipe, de 10 a As). No caso, Lisbon matou o jogo com um straight, batendo a trinca de reis de Jane e dois pares de Ases (conta sempre a carta que tem valor maior) do pai.

**Areia** – A areia no chão da adega, e vi num programa (não sei se foi no Nat Geo) sobre vinhos em Portugal. Feitos do mesmo material, uma garrafa não quebra quando cair, se moldando a areia.

Quero **agradecer** a **Dani**, por betar e empurrar essa fic até os capítulos saírem (agora agradeci. Achei que meu agradecimento fosse implícito.), e

quero **agradecer** a todos que leram, **Bia, Laura, Felipe, Renata, Teresa, Marcela, Vanessa, Ana Paula, Bruna, **e** Miss Red**. Thank you so much!!!


	11. Capítulo 10 Amor?

De acordo com o episódio "Red Tide", o pai de Lisbon se suicidou – palavras dela. Mas como um escritor pode brincar, eu resolvi deixá-lo vivo, senão um dos temas da história não teria muito sentido. Portanto, esta é minha licença poética a The Mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. Se fosse meu, não ia prestar. Eu teria feito Jane matar Bosco por nutrir uma paixão por Lisbon. Aaaaaaargh!!

**Capítulo 10 – Amor?**

Lisbon levou Jane ao barco no píer. Deixaram o carro do pai no estacionamento vazio, e caminharam até o barco branco com o nome de Maggie Ship.

Ela entrou e fez um sinal para Jane a seguir.

- Não vai me levar para alto-mar? – perguntou vendo que ela não seguiu para a direção do barco.

- Está muito escuro. Temos amanhã pra isso. Prometo que depois do casamento te levo pra velejar.

- Okay.

- Quer conhecer lá embaixo? – e fez um sinal para ele acompanhá-la.

Ao descerem as escadas, Jane percebeu que o que pai de Lisbon não era, era pão duro. Aquele barco era caro e extremamente bem cuidado. A madeira forrava do teto ao chão. À sua frente estava uma longa mesa retangular e a direita, um balcão com fogão, pia e armários.

Lisbon sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto dele.

- É, este é o amor da vida dele. Lembra do filme "Curtindo a Vida Adoidado" e a Ferrari? Pois é. Eu morria de ciúmes desse barco.

- Mas ele agora te deixa usá-lo.

Ela somente assentiu com a cabeça, resmungando e abriu a geladeira.

- Tem três quartos lá atrás. – ela disse apontando.

- Impressionante!

- Vinho? – ela perguntou, ao mostrar uma garrafa a ele.

Jane sorriu.

- Sempre. – e ela sorriu de volta. Abriu um dos armários e retirou duas taças. - Posso? – e Jane esticou a mão. Ela apenas lhe entregou a garrafa, pegou as taças e se virou subindo as escadas. Jane a abriu com facilidade, caminhando atrás dela. Ela parou no convés, e virou-se para ele encher as taças. Fizeram um brinde silencioso. Ela, em seguida, tomou um gole lento mantendo os olhos fechados.

Jane assistiu aquilo, fascinado.

- Énofila? – ela gargalhou ao ouvi-lo.

- Só um pouquinho.

- Fico imaginando você numa banheira cheia de espuma e uma taça de Romanée Cont.

- Romanée Cont? – e riu de novo. – Este é um vinho de 5 mil dólares, Jane.

- Eu sei. Só não sabia que você sabia.

Ela suspirou, e encheu a taça mais uma vez.

- Quem é Maggie? – ele perguntou, a fazendo o encarar.

- Minha mãe. Como soube?

- Maggie Ship.

- Oh! – ela soltou. Maggie Ship era o nome que o pai deu ao barco.

Ela voltou os olhos para o horizonte, e suspirou novamente. Jane sabia o que havia acontecido. Ele a viu conversando com Jeffrey e viu as expressões nos rostos deles quando voltaram a mesa.

E ele sabia, ou ao menos desconfiava, o que Lisbon planejava. Aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo profundamente.

- Então... como foi sua conversa com Jeffrey?

Ela se virou e Jane viu seu rosto corar. O coração dele se agitou.

- Sobre o que conversaram?

- Nada importante. – ela disse de uma forma séria e sem emoção.

Ele sabia que ela, como sempre, estava escondendo o jogo.

- O que há com você? – ele perguntou.

- Comigo? – ela perguntou, e ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Nada, Jane.

- Você está mentindo pra mim de novo.

- Acho que você não entenderia.

- Não? Tente.

Ela respirou fundo. Era inútil mentir para ele. Talvez Jane devesse saber sobre tudo.

- Estava pensando em ficar em Londres.

- O quê? – ele soltou sem pensar. Aquilo só estava confirmando o que ele imaginava.

Ela respirou fundo e se apoiou nas laterais do barco.

- Já se arrependeu de algo na sua vida? – ela perguntou.

- Profundamente. – soltou a fazendo se virar para ele. Ela sabia que ele falava sobre sua profissão antes da morte de sua família.

- Acho que eu descobri que eu também.

- Você não está falando do seu casamento, está?

- Estou, Jane.

- Você quer ficar em Londres porque quer voltar para ele. – ele constatou.

Ela o encarou sem responder, voltando o rosto para o horizonte.

- Não entendo. – ele continuou. - Você o quer de volta?

- Quero.

- Mas por quê? Você merece muito mais que isso!

Ela tentou segurar as lágrimas.

- Eu disse que você não entenderia.

- Lisbon! – a voz de Jane agora estava alterada. – Como pode querer isso? Ele não é pra você!

Ele tinha a vontade de falar sobre o caso que Jeffrey e Christine tinham, mas aquilo só a magoaria mais ainda. Não podia dizer sem causar um verdadeiro escândalo na família. Lisbon diria a Edward, e o casamento seria desfeito.

Christine parecia arrependida. Jane acreditava nisso, acreditava que ela teria uma chance de felicidade com Edward.

Mas como convencê-la de que Jeffrey não a amava, não a queria? Que ele mesmo havia confundido os sentimentos de Jeffrey quando o conheceu? Que aquilo não era amor, era piedade. Que o olhar de paixão dele na recepção de boas vindas era para Christine e não para ela?

- Ele é minha única tentativa de felicidade. Eu gastei todas as minhas chances de ser feliz, Jane. – ela deixou as lágrimas começarem a cair. – Eu o deixei porque queria amar e ser amada de verdade. Eu não queria viver com o cara certo que tinha o nome certo e a conta bancária certa. E agora me parece que essa é a única maneira que posso ser feliz.

- Você não pode se vender desse jeito.

- Eu tentei, Jane. Eu ainda tento. Até mesmo agora. Mas parece que amar não foi feito pra mim.

- Quem você ama, Lisbon? Me diz. Me diz quem. – ele precisava ouvir da boca dela.

- Que importa quem é? De que me vale amá-lo? De que me vale amá-lo se estou sozinha aqui e agora?

- Você não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui.

- Você, Jane? Você? Quem importa pra você a não ser aquelas que já se foram? Você jamais vai abrir os olhos e ver algo além de você mesmo.

- Mas eu abri os olhos. Estou agora nesse momento vendo mais do que eu. Estou vendo você.

- O que você quer de mim, Jane? Porque eu cansei de tentar entender isso.

- Eu quero você, Lisbon. – disse sem piscar, a fazendo perder a respiração.

- O quê?

- Eu só quero uma coisa de você. Quero que você me deixe amá-la, assim como você me ama. – ele pode ver os olhos dela envoltos numa profunda confusão. – Eu quero isso. Estou pronto pra você.

- Jane... – a voz dela mal saiu dos seus lábios.

Jane apenas deu um passo e pegou o rosto dela com as mãos, a beijando com ardor.

Pode sentir seu gosto novamente. O indescritível gosto dela. Nada podia ser comparado àquele sabor. Comparando com aquele beijo bêbado no quarto da casa dos pais dela, aquilo era o céu. Achou que poderia morrer e ir ao céu naquele momento.

Lisbon correspondeu apaixonadamente. Enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele, e se agarrou ao seu corpo. Jane a apertou entre seus braços, sem interromper o beijo.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, colocando ritmo e a fazendo perder a força das pernas. O beijo foi intenso e avassalador. Ele explorou a boca dela com a língua, e Lisbon a abriu mais para senti-lo por completo.

Jane achava que não conseguiria mais parar. Não conseguia sequer mais lembrar onde estava, o que estava fazendo. Só sabia que se parasse podia morrer.

Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos dele, pressionando mais o rosto dele no seu. Jane percebendo o incentivo de Lisbon continuou ali, naquele beijo apaixonado.

Ela sentiu seu corpo em brasa, e percebeu que o corpo de Jane começava a corresponder com mesma excitação.

Ele afastou do beijo, e a admirou. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam. Aquilo era tudo o que ela queria. Queria que o mundo acabasse e que eles continuassem naquele momento único.

O coração de Jane disparou. Ela tinha um sorriso imenso nos lábios. Como se a felicidade extrema estivesse lhe saindo por cada poro. Estivesse sendo mostrada por cada gesto, cada sorriso, cada olhar. Como poderia não amá-la? Ele a amava mais do que nunca naquele momento.

Sorriu, desconcertado. E Lisbon viu os olhos azuis dele ficarem claros, como mágica. Seu sorriso estava mais deslumbrante que nunca. Então ela soube. Soube que era real, que por mais ridículo que aquele pensamento tivesse passado por sua cabeça, aquilo não era um sonho. Ele estava ali. Ele estava ali em seus braços, sentindo seu corpo, seu calor. Nada importava mais. Nem porquês, nem como.

Lisbon se chocou com a própria ousadia. Sem desviar os olhos, levou as mãos ao peito dele e começou a retirar o casaco do smoking dele. Jane não se mexeu, apenas a deixou fazer.

- Sua abusada. — disse ele.

- Você está tremendo. – ela observou.

- Estou? – estava nervoso.

- Patrick... – ele a ouviu dizer seu nome e ficou arrepiado.

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto dela, após o casaco cair no chão.

- Me sinto um garoto de 12 anos. – ele confessou.

- Eu não quero fazer amor com um garoto de 12 anos. - e o beijou.

Jane sentiu novamente aquele gosto inconfundível. Mesmo que beijasse dezenas de bocas, jamais confundiria aquele gosto.

Sentiu a língua dela invadindo sua boca, e perdeu qualquer noção de tempo ou espaço. A apertou mais nos seus braços, como se ela pudesse desaparecer se a soltasse.

Pouco a pouco os beijos foram se acalmando, tornando-se mais sonhadores e suaves, até que por fim os lábios dele eram como plumas colando-se à boca tenra dela.

Lisbon deslizou as mãos por baixo da camisa de Jane e percorreu a deliciosa pele desconhecida de suas costas. Seus corpos estavam apertados com força, as palmas das mãos dele na bunda dela trazendo-a para ainda mais perto, e ela se sentia lânguida, flutuante. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram assim. Pode ter sido dez minutos ou duas horas.

Ele se afastou dela e a puxou enquanto caminhavam na direção da cabine do barco. Ele desceu as escadas, e ela apenas o acompanhou em silêncio.

Seguiram para o fim do corredor onde ficava a suíte principal do barco do pai de Lisbon. A cama tinha o formato de um v de ponta cabeça. O formato da parte da frente do barco.

Ela, ainda de mãos dadas com ele, parou diante da cama, no quarto escuro, apenas banhado pelo luar, que também batia no mar calmo.

Disfarçando o nervosismo, o encarou. Jane sorriu, sabendo o que ela escondia, e a beijou novamente. Frenética e desesperadamente. Ficaram se beijando pelo tempo que não puderam definir. Jane sem parar de beijá-la, levou as mãos aos seus ombros, deixando as alças do seu vestido caírem.

Lisbon, incentivada, conseguiu lhe tirar a gravata borboleta que ornava com seu smoking, e em seguida, desabotoou a camisa branca. Ela viu a barriga reta e o estomago côncavo. Passou a unha pela pele branca até chegar a calça, e o ouviu gemer.

Sentiu novamente os lábios dele, só que dessa vez na pele do seu pescoço. Lisbon achou que poderia se embriagar com o perfume dele. Era inebriante. Poderia se viciar naquele cheiro.

As mãos dele desciam pelas costas dela, alcançando o seu bumbum, e ela tremeu ansiosa. Como se precisasse daquele toque, daquele estímulo. E Jane mirou os olhos dela de uma forma selvagem e devoradora, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Os olhos verdes dela estavam escuros de desejo, e Jane mergulhou neles, se recusando a viver se não os tivesse mais.

Ele delicadamente baixou o zíper do vestido dela, e o deixou cair ao chão. Ela usava apenas uma calcinha preta, daquelas que John dizia que ela adorava usar. Ele a fez deitar na cama, e Lisbon sentia sua pele ardendo, como se cada centímetro do seu corpo precisasse ser tocado, aliviado com a pele dele, com o sabor e o gosto da boca dele.

Jane ficou de pé a observando. Apenas observando a mulher que amava. Sentiu seu corpo corresponder com tanta excitação que poderia perder a sua ereção ali. Só a observando. C_omo ela era linda!_

Ele retirou os sapatos, as meias, a calça e a cueca. E Lisbon pode vê-lo por completo. A pele dele era branca, quase transparente. A ponto dos cabelos louros mal puderem ser vistos. Tinha coxas musculosas, pernas torneadas e uma ereção firme e pulsante. _Ele era lindo!_

Subiu na cama, e lhe retirou a calcinha de rendas, enquanto beijava e passava a língua sobre sua pele quente e macia, descendo do seu pescoço até sua barriga. Beijava pescoço, ombros, colo, sempre ignorando os seios, mesmo eles implorando sua atenção. Passou com beijos por entre os eles, a fazendo gemer.

Lisbon mantinha os olhos fechados, e parecia ter entrado em transe. Bem lá no fundo da sua cabeça, voava sobre campos de cor, paisagens e estrelas.

_Quem precisava de drogas?_

Jane jamais achou que poderia estar naquela situação. Com uma linda mulher sob seus lábios, suas mãos. Achou que poderia ficar inebriado com o perfume da pele de Lisbon, que vibrava cada vez que ele lhe tocava.

Parecia que ele queria mapear o corpo dela. Decorar cada curva, cada centímetro. Lisbon esticou as mãos querendo tocá-lo. Precisava senti-lo também. Também queria mergulhar na pele dele, saber o sabor que ele tinha.

Jane passou a língua pelos lábios dela e a beijou novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ouviu-a soltar um gemido. Desceu até os seios, sugando-os com voracidade, denunciando toda a intensidade de seu desejo. Teresa achou que ia parar de respirar.

Voltou a descer com os beijos pelo corpo dela novamente. Desceu até o umbigo dela e começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua. Ela arqueava o corpo e suspirava. Pegou um dos seus pés, e foi subindo com os beijos pela perna, coxas até chegar a intimidade dela. Viu-a prender a respiração. Começou dando pequenos beijos fazendo-a suspirar. Logo começou a intensificar suas carícias calmamente enquanto ela gemia sem mais se conter. Ele brincava com a região mais íntima dela de uma maneira que poucos sabiam fazer. Jane introduziu um pouco de sua língua nela e a viu soltar um gemido bem mais alto.

Voltou a subir com os beijos e a beijou novamente. Ela arranhava suas costas o fazendo ficar cada vez mais excitado. Se olharam e se beijaram mais uma vez.

- Jane, por favor... – ela murmurou.

Jane, em êxtase, ouvindo a voz dela implorando, deslizou bem devagar para dentro dela, apoiando com cuidado o peso do corpo. Lisbon o enlaçou com as pernas e entrou no seu ritmo. E sentiu que seu corpo havia sido moldado ao corpo dele. Morreria se ele parasse, e morreria se ele não parasse.

- Lisbon... - ele murmurou o nome dela, e ela sentiu novamente que ele a completava.

Jane, a cada investida, a beijava como se precisasse disso pra sobreviver. E Lisbon devolvia com o mesmo ardor a impaciência e excitação.

Lisbon começou a perder a noção de tudo, enquanto ouvia suas respirações ficarem cada vez mais curtas. Ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, e ele mordeu seu seio. Ela gritava com cada espasmo, e arquejou junto com ele, gozando juntos, chegando ao céu juntos.

Jane descansou a cabeça embaixo do pescoço dela, e ela o abraçou. Ficaram recuperando o fôlego, ali unidos, como se um mundo separado tivesse sido criado. Ela deu um beijo na testa dele e se deitou ao seu lado. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Grande habilidade para um celibatário. – ela soltou, e ele gargalhou.

- Eu não fazia isso há tanto tempo.

- Nem eu. – ela sorriu, e ele a puxou para perto do seu corpo.

Ficaram por um tempo recuperando o fôlego.

- O que Rigsby, Cho e Van Pelt vão dizer quando souberem?

Jane riu levemente.

- Depois do choque, irão ficar bem.

- Você tem certeza sobre isso, Jane?

- Absoluta. – e beijou sua testa. - Minha única dúvida, - ele continuou, na escuridão. – é se você vai me respeitar amanhã de manhã.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu nunca te respeitei mesmo.

Ele lhe deu um beliscão.

- Ai! É claro que vou te respeitar amanhã de manhã. – garantiu. – Talvez te despreze um pouco a tarde. Mas posso te garantir meu respeito incondicional na parte da manhã.

Jane riu e viu-a deitar a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Tenho uma confissão. – ele disse.

- Diga.

- Eu menti pra você.

Lisbon levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

- Naquela noite da despedida de solteira... você chegou bêbada... – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. -... e me beijou.

- O quê?

- Foi o melhor beijo bêbado que eu tive na minha vida.

Ela abriu a boca, e pousou a testa no peito dele.

- Não, não fique assim. – e tentou levantar a cabeça dela. – Foi maravilhoso. Você estava tão linda, tão natural. Você me disse que eu era só seu. Eu amei aqueles segundos antes de você desmaiar.

Ela o encarou, vermelha de vergonha.

- Viu? O desmaio não foi mentira.

- Oh, eu sempre faço papel de palhaça quando eu bebo.

- Não, nunca. Se não fosse aquele beijo, eu jamais perceberia que eu te queria de verdade.

- Por quê? Você me queria de mentira antes?

- Antes era uma fantasia. Não é mais.

Lisbon o beijou apaixonadamente e Jane a sentou sobre seu colo e eles fizeram amor novamente. Agora mais devagar, com mais preguiça, mais sensual do que antes.

Na manhã seguinte, Lisbon acordou cedo. As minúsculas janelas da suíte do barco de seu pai banhavam o quarto de luz. Virou-se para o travesseiro ao seu lado e lá estava ele. Jane. Jane, do trabalho. Sem suas roupas. Adormecido e lindo, com as sobrancelhas grossas, as pontinhas da barba por fazer começando a despontar no maxilar, o quarto tomado pelo cheiro dele novamente.

Jane abriu os olhos, ainda com as pálpebras lânguidas, mas com um olhar expressivo.

- Oi. – disse ele, meio grogue, sorrindo ao vê-la com os cabelos espalhados em cachos no travesseiro.

- Oi. – sussurrou ela. - Nunca vi esse sorriso antes.

- É um sorriso de satisfação. Igual ao seu.

Ela riu.

- Não seja condescendente. – ela rolou e pousou sobre o corpo dele, o beijando com paixão.

- Não me entenda mal. Não é disso que estou falando. Eu dormi a noite toda. A noite toda. – ele parecia animado.

- Você quer dizer que eu te cansei tanto assim?

- Não. Você me deu paz tanto assim! Não foi o sexo, foi você. Você é perfeita Lisbon. Nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser tão perfeita.

- Jane...

- Não! Não diga que estou errado. Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo nos últimos anos. – e voltou a encará-la mudo. Apenas admirando-a no seu esplendor, banhada pela luz do sol. Então, Jane percebeu que nunca havia dito com todas as palavras seu amor por ela. – Eu te amo.

Lisbon sentiu seu coração parar. Jane não falava rindo ou sorrindo, o que ela podia entender que ele estava sendo irônico ou manipulador. Seus olhos estavam em azul escuro e profundo, e ele estava sério. Ele falava com toda sinceridade do mundo.

- Eu também te amo. – e Jane a puxou para um beijo sôfrego. - Vamos! – chamou ela, cutucando sua barriga.

- Vamos onde?

- Para o banheiro, vamos tomar banho.

- Por quê? Você tem que ir embora logo, a fim de voltar pra casa? – brincou ele.

- Porque nós viemos a Inglaterra por um motivo, lembra?

- Meh. – ele chacoalhou a cabeça. – Não precisam de nós.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo.

- Só porque agora eu me animei em ir...

- Então vamos! – ele exclamou e riu.

Dando risadinhas, eles entraram meio desengonçados no banheiro, em direção ao boxe. Lisbon lhe entregou uma esponja e uma embalagem de gel para banho.

- Me lave!

- Tá legal. – concordou ele, analisando o corpo dela e olhando para a esponja. – Só que primeiro vamos ter que molhar você.

Abriu a torneira de água quente e colocou Lisbon embaixo dela. O jeito curioso e calado com que ele olhou para o corpo dela, sob a água da ducha que descia suavemente pelas curvas dos seus seios e chegava aos mamilos antes de continuar escorrendo, e a forma lenta com que espremeu a embalagem de gel sobre a esponja, sem tirar os olhos dela, foi algo carregado de erotismo.

- Você está imunda! – disse ele, com o rosto sério.

- Eu sei. – ela mal conseguia falar.

Ele passou a esponja bem devagar entre as pernas dela e a sentiu contorcer-se de desejo.

- Fique quietinha! – ordenou ele.

Ela tentou, mas a massagem firme e incessante era irresistível. A água morna, o corpo molhado dele e a pele escorregadia dela foram demais para ambos.

Encostando-a na parede fria, com a perna dela em volta da sua cintura, Jane a penetrou novamente. Por alguns momentos paradisíacos eles se agarraram com força, os dentes cerrados de desejo, enquanto ele, de forma ritmada, lançava-se dentro dela em golpes constantes. Até que ele perdeu o apoio dos pés no piso molhado e os dois escorregaram no chão onde, estirados, com as pernas entrelaçadas, mas ainda firmemente unidos, caíram na gargalhada.

Minutos depois, eles terminavam de se vestir, não conseguindo disfarçar que a felicidade extrema os preenchia. Lisbon sorriu corada, fazendo Jane rir toda vez.

- Você é impossível. – ela frisou.

- Acho que sou sim.

- Impossível e convencido.

- Impossível, convencido e feliz.

Ela caminhou com ele para o convés, e encontrou John, Edward, Jeffrey e Christine sentados nas poltronas que rodeavam a traseira do barco.

- Oh!

- A noite foi boa? – Christine ironizou.

- Bom dia! – disse Jane, sorrindo.

- Viemos buscá-los. – disse John. – Papai estava preocupado. Vocês disseram que voltariam para a casa de Edward.

- É, mas... – Lisbon estava sem graça.

- Vamos logo. Porque eu tenho que me preparar para o meu casamento. E vocês estão nos atrasando. – gritou Christine, saindo do barco. Todos saíram do barco a caminho dos carros. Jane pegou a mão de Lisbon e a beijou, ainda sorrindo.

- Tenho que te dizer Theris. – soltou John. – Você não é nem um pouco discreta.

- Por dormir no barco?

- Não. Precisava gritar tanto? – ele gargalhou, e todos riram. Lisbon levou uma das mãos ao rosto, absolutamente morrendo de vergonha. Jane também corou, e a abraçou.

- Peço desculpas. – ele disse, sem graça.

XxLFNxX

**N/A: **Uhul! Impressionante como tou escrevendo rápido. Escrevia pelo menos, tive uma semana de folga da Fatec – por causa do santo congresso – e agora as aulas recomeçaram com as provas. E amanhã já tenho a de alemão. Então, o capitulo 11 é provável que só saia no fim de semana. Talvez... É, eu sei. Não quero torturar ninguém, mas... é difícil. Conselho? Não façam faculdade integral. Você só vai conseguir fazer duas coisas na sua vida: estudar e dormir.

**N/B:** Até que enfim!!!!!! Eu estava muito, muito ansiosa por isso, e me senti com inveja da Lisbon. Aiai... Adorei de novo, amiga! Parabéns pelo incentivo no orkut. Eu falo prá você: solta seus textos aos quatro ventos!!! O que vier é lucro! Luv u xuxu! Bjokas!!

**Agradecimentos: Anis** (Love of my life! Se a Fatec acaba comigo, a Usp vai fazer pior com você. Tú soube? Eu viciei a Dani. Ela me perguntava quem era aquele loiro maravilhoso nas minhas imagens do MSN. Respondi: você ver a série você não vai só achar ele lindo, como vai se apaixonar. Emprestei a 1ª

temporada pra ela, e ela já tá num vicio a ponto de querer escrever fanfic, é mole? Sem querer parecer convencida demais, eu tenho bom gosto. HUuahuahuahuahuhua. Love you! Saudade! Tu vai no Halloween da Sô, né? Se não, for eu vou te buscar!) **Lu Roque** (Fico feliz quando meus leitores dizem que "acredita que Jane faria aquilo mesmo". Significa que estou caracterizando bem o personagem, e isso é o maior medo de um escritor de fics. – Apesar de que o rei da dificuldade de caracterização é House, sem dúvida. – Pois é, a fic jamais vista é algo fechado a sete chaves. Estou querendo trabalhar bem nela antes de postar qualquer coisa. E tá difícil porque tem muitos termos técnicos, e como eu sou obsessiva, não gosto de deixar buracos. Obrigada pela força) **Laura** (Obrigada pelo "belo". Belo é Jane, o que eu faço é só fantasiar. Ops! Acho que isso saiu meio pervertido. Huauhuauhua). **Penelope** (Fics em português não existem mesmo. Eu me atrevi e estou apaixonada. Está totalmente bem vinda a comu do Orkut. Lá descobri que minha paixão não é tão louca assim.) **Bia** (Satisfeita com o resultado? Espero que sim. O capitulo 10 foi o mais difícil de fazer. Eu já fiz tanta NC17 na minha vida, que fazer algo inédito – inédito e que faça o leitor suspirar – é difícil.) **Marcela** (Fico feliz que todo mundo tenha gostado da cena da permissão. Eu também acho a cara do Jane fazer isso. Ah, fiquei em dúvida, se especificaria bem a cena com uma NC17 bem linda, ou só deixaria tudo bem implícito. Achei melhor descrever pra deixar todo mundo imaginando e fantasiando. Fiz bem?) **Teresa** (Repetindo: Também fico feliz por ter tenha gostado da cena da permissão. Foi o dialogo mais "quotado" do capítulo. E não foi minha intenção torturar. Teria postado no fim de semana. Mas aproveitei o feriado pra me esbaldar em Bertioga. Brigadaça!) **Bruna** (Pronto! Postado! Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pelo incentivo) **Felipe** (Meu Deus, não faça isso! Não surte! Não tenha ataques epiléticos! HUuhauhauhahu. To brincando. Sei o que é isso. Já tive surtos assim com fanfics amadas. Principalmente de the mentalist. Sei bem o que é isso. E então, a cena do barco correspondeu as suas expectativas? Espero que sim.) **Renata** (Brilhante? Ai meu Deus! Não diga isso! Sou péssima com elogios. Fico mais corada que a Lisbon.) **Miss Red** (Pois é, tinha que ter um motivo pra Christine e Teresa não se bicarem. Não era tudo a toa. Obrigada pela força e pela ansiedade. Espero que tenha gostado.) **Carolina** (Também não sei se existe "velejada". Não faço idéia. Mas o que achou? Correspondeu as suas expectativas? Achou que Jane seria assim tão apaixonada até mesmo na hora H? Huhuahuahu. Ele é bom em tudo. Nisso ele tem que ser. Huauhahuhua.) **Mariana** (Obrigada pela leitura. Espero que tenha gostado. Estou realmente me matando para deixá-la assim. Obrigada novamente.)


	12. Capítulo 11 Perdão

De acordo com o episódio "Red Tide", o pai de Lisbon se suicidou – palavras dela. Mas como um escritor pode brincar, eu resolvi deixá-lo vivo, senão um dos temas da história não teria muito sentido. Portanto, esta é minha licença poética a The Mentalist.

**Disclaimer**: The Mentalist e suas personagens não me pertencem. Se fosse meu, na cena do apartamento de Lisbon em "Red Badge", Jane teria a abraçado quando ela começou a chorar. E não simplesmente ter falado um "_you're gonna be fine_" e ter ido embora.

**CAPITULO 11 - Perdão**

Após a chegada conturbada, Lisbon correu para o chuveiro. Ela não havia tomado banho no barco. Aquilo havia sido apenas um pretexto para mais um momento intimo com Jane sem a família inteira no seu pé. Ela precisava daquilo mais um pouco antes de voltarem a Sacramento.

Jane andou pelo gramado, com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos nos bolsos. Ele se sentia tranqüilo e feliz como há muito não se sentia. Suspirou fundo e levantou a cabeça na direção do sol, deixando o calor invadi-lo mais um pouco.

Há alguns metros a sua frente, encontrou o Sr. Lisbon sentado a uma mesa de madeira, diante de um suntuoso brunch, com um jornal e uma caneta nas mãos.

- Bom dia! – ele disse se aproximando.

- Patrick, bom dia! Quer um café? – ofereceu.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu se sentando.

Matthew serviu Jane, e não tirou os olhos dele, o vendo beber da porcelana.

Ele voltou os olhos para o jornal e se perguntou alto:

- Qual é a palavra de sete letras para corruptor de filhas? – ele pausou e soltou de repente. – Oh: Patrick.

Jane arqueou as sobrancelhas com um meio sorriso no rosto. Matthew Lisbon possuía um humor que ele desconhecia. Antes que pudesse se defender da acusação, Matthew perguntou:

- Você gosta de barcos, Patrick? – e o olhou novamente.

- Agora eu gosto, senhor. – disse honestamente. Cresceu em Dallas, com cavalos e muita terra. Ansiou a vida inteira por água, e mesmo com uma casa em Malibu, descobriu que mar e barcos eram só uma fantasia.

- Ao menos, alguém tá usando ele. – ele riu, e Jane sorriu. – Nós usávamos muito quando eles eram crianças. Agora... a única que gosta de velejar é Teresa. Ela veleja na Califórnia?

- Não senhor, nem sabia que ela velejava.

- É uma pena.

- Não é verdade! – Teresa apareceu atrás deles. – Nós sempre velejamos quando venho a Londres. – e beijou o rosto do pai. – Bom dia, pai!

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia, querida! – disse Jane, e seu sorriso abriu como Theresa nunca viu. Ela se abaixou e o beijou nos lábios.

- Bom dia.

- Hey, alerta de pai aqui! – Matthew exclamou. – O que vocês fazem naquele barco não é da minha conta, mas na minha frente?

- Pai! – ela exclamou corada fazendo Jane rir. – Eu tenho que encontrar Joy e Christine e me vestir.

- Te levo até lá. - disse Jane.

O pai arqueou as sobrancelhas, balançou a cabeça e voltou ao seu jornal.

Jane se levantou e ele e Lisbon caminharam de mãos dadas pelo caminho jardinado com toldo de árvores. Assim que Jane viu que Sr. Lisbon não podia mais vê-los, empurrou Teresa na direção de um muro coberto por plantas. A beijou apaixonadamente. Foi tão intenso que a fez perder a força das pernas.

- Acho que nunca vou me enjoar disto. – ela sussurrou.

- Bom mesmo. – e a beijou novamente.

XxLFNxX

Jane viu Lisbon caminhar com passos delicados pela casa. Ele já estava vestindo seu smoking novamente, e queria beijá-la mais uma vez, antes deles irem para a igreja. Ela andava graciosamente em saltos altíssimos escondidos num longo vestido prateado frente única com pedrarias brilhantes.

Seguiu-a, e a viu andar na direção da varanda, na parte de trás da casa. Uma gigantesca varanda panorâmica com vista para o lago.

Viu-a encontrar Jeffrey. Ele estava encostado sentado em um das dezenas de poltronas espalhadas pelos cantos. Pela fumaça, ele fumava.

- Precisava falar com você. – ela disse. Jane continuou de longe, os ouvindo. Sabia que não devia ouvir, mas seu ego, seu ciúme o impediu de se afastar. Tinha que ouvi-la falar para ele.

Jeffrey se levantou e a encarou. Lisbon percebeu que Jeffrey parecia estar num imenso conflito. Achou melhor falar de uma vez.

- Jeffrey, eu queria lhe pedir perdão. Perdão por ter sido tão fraca há oito anos. Eu devia ter sido honesta com você. Você tinha que saber... Eu peço perdão por ter te magoado tanto.

Jeffrey sorriu amargo. Um sorriso amarelo, culpado.

Ela sabia que ele tinha tentando lhe dizer algo antes, mas que não havia conseguido.

- Você me perdoa? – ela precisava saber.  
- Theris, é que... eu...

Ela perdeu a paciência:

- Okay, vamos logo. Qual é a grande confissão?

Ele a olhou em choque. Lisbon, no seu vestido prateado de madrinha, colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou, curiosa.

- De alguma maneira, você estava certa. – ele disse olhando para o lago e não para ela. - Quando disse que amava você, não amava. Nunca amei. Se eu tivesse confessado, não teria havido nenhuma história de casamento. Como se tivesse feito para você me deixar. Mas a verdade é que você pediu perdão, mas eu não mereço seu perdão.

Lisbon ainda se sentia confusa.

- O que você fez? – ela perguntou. Aquele era Jeffrey. Não podia ser algo tão atordoante assim.

- Merda, desculpe. Não achei que seria tão difícil.

- Relaxe. Respire fundo e apenas diga. Não é grande coisa. Eu prometo.

- Ótimo. – ele ironizou.

- Bem, acho que é grande coisa. Provavelmente não tão grande quando a minha noite passada... ou manhã.

Jane ouvindo sorriu.

- Eu não quis trazer Patrick para magoá-lo ou algo parecido. Espero que não tenha magoado seus sentimentos, já que agora nós superamos essa historia, você e eu. Eu amo Patrick e estou tão feliz que estou com medo.

Jane, reluzente de felicidade, se moveu e voltou a entrar na casa. Sentou-se em algum sofá fofo e aguardou Teresa para irem para a igreja.

- É passado. - Lisbon pegou a mão de Jeffrey. – Não há nada além do que fantasmas. Só tire isso do seu peito e vamos voltar pra dentro e comer Tiramisú.

- Eu dormi com sua irmã.

Silêncio.

- Não entendi. – ela disse com as sobrancelhas juntas.

- Eu trepei com Christine há oito anos atrás. – ele explicou. - E continuei com o nossos planos de casamento ainda assim. E então, você me deixou, e eu e Christine continuamos como coelhos, até percebermos que era errado. Então, rompemos. Mas continuávamos indo e voltando.

Teresa continuou ouvindo, atônita.

- No ultimo Natal quando Ed a pediu em casamento, eu percebi... estou apaixonado por ela. Eu não posso perdê-la.

Ela achou que estava presa em um filme de terror. Ela tinha que sair dali. Ela apenas se virou e foi na direção da casa, a tempo de ouvir Jeffrey gritar:

- O quê? Meu Deus, diga alguma coisa! Você disse que eu deveria dizer a verdade!

Lisbon parou e voltou a encará-lo:

- Em pensar que eu pensei na possibilidade de voltar pra você! - e Lisbon gargalhou.

Achou que ia chorar, mas o som ficou preso na sua garganta. Ela balançou a cabeça e mecanicamente entrou na casa.

Na sala de estar, ela encontrou TJ que a encarou. Viu seu rosto perturbado e então viu o mesmo rosto em Jeffrey, que vinha atrás dela.

- Oh não. Ele te contou. – a prima disse.

- Você sabia?

- Desculpe.

Ela caminhou até a sala da lareira e encontrou Christine, já no seu vestido de noiva.

Lisbon sentiu a fúria explodir dentro de si. Christine viu seu olhar, e soube:

- Por favor, não diga ao Ed.

Teresa olhou Christine como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Os olhos dela estavam selvagens, suplicantes.

- Por favor... – ela pediu novamente.

Quando Teresa achou que fosse a pessoa mais sozinha do mundo, sentiu a mão de Jane em suas costas. Christine o vendo, gritou:

- Não acredito que você contou a ela!

Lisbon se virou para Jane, confusa. Ela só via o rosto dele e a voz de Christine:

- Você disse que não contaria. Por que não esperou até chegarem à Califórnia?

Lisbon correu dali. Apenas um pensamento passava-lhe na cabeça como um mantra: _Jane sabia! Jane sabia! Jane sabia!_

Jane a seguiu, enquanto Edward se aproximou de Jeffrey, próximos a porta.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou.

- Nada. – respondeu ele.

- Não parece que não houve nada.

Jeffrey puxou o amigo pelo braço:

- Agora tá tudo bem. – e apontou para o copo vazio na mão de Edward. – Vamos tomar mais um.

XxLFNxX

- Lisbon! – Jane correu atrás dela.

Ela não conseguia caminhar rápido com o vestido longo e sapatos novos perfurando o gramado.

- Por favor! Me ouça! – e a alcançou, a segurando pelo braço.

- Por que não me contou? – ela gritou o olhando nos olhos.

- Eu...

- Quando soube?

- Ontem.

- Por que não me contou noite passada?

Jane viu a dor nos olhos cheios de lágrimas dela. Era uma dor por Jeffrey, pelo passado.

- O que você queria que eu dissesse? Que sua irmã dormia com seu noivo? Que todo mundo sabia e ninguém te respeitou o suficiente pra te dizer?

Ela começou a chorar.

- Isso é passado, Lisbon. Aconteceu há oito anos. – ele baixou a voz. – Era como se você soubesse. Como se você soubesse que ele não era pra você.

Lisbon fechou os olhos, tentando engolir as lágrimas.

- Meu Deus, como isso aconteceu?

- Ele não amava você. É como as coisas acontecem quando não se há amor.

- Se eu o amasse nada disso teria acontecido?

- Talvez. – ele respondeu. – Talvez fosse mesmo o que tivesse que acontecer.

Lisbon ficou ali tentando controlar sua respiração, ainda pasma de descrença.

- Ainda não acredito nisso... – ela murmurou.

- Isso é passado, Lisbon. Christine se arrependeu e ela merece ter uma nova chance. Acredito que mereça.

- Como Christine pôde fazer isso? Justo Jeffrey? – ela encarou Jane. – Meu Deus, Jane, ele é o melhor amigo do Ed!

Ele sabia o que se passava na cabeça dela.

- Christine é quem tem que contar, Lisbon.

- Ela não vai contar. Ela é fraca, fútil e egoísta.

- Talvez ela tenha uma irmã para fazê-la fazer isso. ajudá-la a contar.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e o abraçou.

Ao chegarem à casa, Jane e Lisbon se separaram, e ela seguiu até a sala da lareira novamente onde a irmã estava. A encontrou com TJ.

- TJ, me dá licença, por favor? – ela pediu, e TJ, sabendo o que vinha, saiu o mais rápido que pode.

- Agora não, Theris.

- Agora sim, Chris.

- Olha Theris, eu vou contar ao Ed. Eu vou. Mas não agora. Este tipo de coisa tem que ser no momento certo.

Lisbon olhou para a irmã, sorrindo.

- Você está certa. Você deveria realmente encontrar a hora certa para contar ao seu noivo que estava o traindo com o melhor amigo dele, para ele não sentir que o mundo dele está sendo destruído em volta dele, e não há lugar pra ele escapar porque foi enganado para casar com você.

Christine não estava pronta para a intensidade de Teresa, e se virou na direção da porta.

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- É, desapareça. Nós realmente seguimos nossos caminhos de maneiras diferentes, certo? – continuou ela. – Eu nem quero discutir o fato de você ter dormido com meu noivo, porque você sempre foi a princesinha mimada e amoral.

Christine a olhava horrorizada, mas Teresa não parou:

- Mas resolvi deixar isso de lado porque eu realmente acreditava que lá no fundo você me amava e era uma boa pessoa. Eu realmente achava que você merecia alguém como Ed. De alguma maneira, ele fez seu egoísmo parecer algo legal. Quase carinhoso.

Christine a olhava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E agora eu sei. – Lisbon continuou. – Você não merece nada disso. Você só teve sorte. Não se preocupe Chris, seu casamento será perfeito. Você irá sorrir e irá dizer todas as coisas certas, e irá lidar com Ed quando estiver pronta. Mas agora, neste minuto, eu não vou fingir que está tudo bem.

Ela saiu e bateu a porta, voltando para a sala, encontrando Jane com o pai. Ele andou na sua direção.

- Eu preciso de uns minutos sozinha. Tudo bem? – perguntou e ele apenas assentiu.

Ela caminhou até a varanda em que minutos antes ela ouvia de Jeffrey aquela revelação assustadora. Sempre se puniu por ter cometidos todos os erros possíveis com Jeffrey. Sempre achou que ela não mais merecia a felicidade por ter negado uma tentativa, mesmo que sem futuro. Por isso sempre achou que aquele amor platônico por Jane jamais poderia ser concretizado. Não só pelo passado dele mas por acreditar que ele jamais a olharia com outros olhos. Olhos diferentes com os que ele já a olhava.

Só que aquela teoria havia ido por água abaixo naquele fim de semana em Londres. Jane estava ali, ao seu lado. Apaixonado e cheio de esperanças. Isso significava que a felicidade existia realmente. Que ela mereceu uma segunda chance, e Jane também.

Por que não Jeffrey? Por que não Christine?

E quanto a Edward? Não havia maior vítima nessa história que ele. Por mais que acreditasse que Edward devesse saber, não era ela quem deveria dizer. Era Christine. Ela cometeu erros com ele.

Talvez Christine estivesse certa. Talvez Edward a perdoasse. Talvez o amor por ela apagasse aquilo. Talvez Edward achasse que ela mereceria uma segunda chance também.

- Theris?

Ela ouviu e se virou. Era Joy.

- Oi. – Lisbon disse ao vê-la.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Tudo bem. Nada que uma garrafa de tequila e dois Vicodin não ajudem.

Joy deixou o queixo cair.

- Tô brincando, Joy. – e balançou a cabeça, impressionada que a madrasta não tinha entendido a piada. – Não importa como eu estou. Hoje é o dia da Chris.

- Vocês conversaram?

Lisbon balançou a cabeça, dizendo que sim.

- Eu fui um pouco dura com ela. E agora ela vai se casar.

- Há uma razão porque eu sempre conto a história do Tony Mijão, sabe?

- Acredite em mim, Joy. Isso é muito maior que Tony Mijão.

- Antes de Tony, você e sua irmã eram melhores amigas. Se sua irmã comia espinafre, você comia espinafre...

- Joy, por favor...

- E então, esse garoto apareceu, e foi a primeira vez que você fez qualquer coisa sem ela. – e Joy fez uma pausa. Lisbon a olhava muda. – E Christine não estava só com ciúmes.... ela estava triste e solitária. Ela sentia sua falta.

- Sentia? - Lisbon parecia não acreditar.

- Então ela flertou com Tony, e você se enfureceu e o chutou. Quem fez isso? Vocês duas. Juntas.

Lisbon continuou ali em pé, chocada. Joy levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Teresa e lhe fez um carinho na bochecha.

- Eu queria ter sabido que isso passaria tão rápido...

Lisbon, emocionada, assistiu Joy ir embora com lágrimas nos olhos.

XxLFNxX

Meia hora depois, todos se preparavam dentro da igreja. Jane ficou conversando com Sr. Lisbon nas escadas, após Christine entrar com Joy na sacristia.

Lisbon entrou e viu Christine.

- Você está linda. – Teresa disse com sinceridade. Podia ter dito antes, na sala da lareira, mas seu ódio não deixou.

- É. – ela suspirou. – O dia mais importante da minha vida. – e balançou a cabeça. De repente, ficou séria. – Theris... ouça, eu escolhi você como minha dama de honra por muitas razões: eu te amo, você é minha única irmã e etc. Mas a razão principal que eu escolhi você é porque sei que sempre se sentiu triste por todos esses anos, então eu sabia que não iria me ofuscar. – e fez uma pausa. – Mas estamos aqui, no grande dia. E alguma coisa não esta certa. Talvez seja a conversa que nós tivemos antes, não sei, mas sua tristeza não é importante mais.

Ela parecia sentir um amargo arrependimento.

- Sei que foi algo horrível o que eu fiz. Eu realmente sinto muito. – ela disse, e pegou a mão de Teresa. – Eu sei que você odeia quando consigo tudo o que eu quero. Mas neste minuto, tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz.

Lisbon, já atingida pelas palavras de Joy, abraçou a irmã. Ao se soltarem, ela viu que os olhos de Christine estavam molhados.

- Pode chamar Ed pra mim? – ela pediu. E Teresa apenas balançou a cabeça.

XxLFNxX

Matthew Lisbon saiu com os pais do noivo para cumprimentar parentes e deixou Jane encostado à parede ao lado da porta da igreja. Ele assoviava esperando sua amada aparecer, e começou a rir ao ver uma cena inusitada.

Viu, próximos ao estacionamento, Edward correndo atrás de Jeffrey.

Jane balançou a cabeça, já sabendo o motivo. E sabia o que fazer.

Correu até o Bentley do pai de Lisbon, e acelerou na direção do noivo. Ele desacelerou ao alcançá-lo e manteve o ritmo bem devagar ao lado de Edward.

- Oi. – ele disse.

Edward virou a cabeça e olhou para Jane, mas continuou correndo com seu smoking.

- Eu pareço um verdadeiro idiota, não é? – Edward perguntou.

- É, parece.

Ele continuou correndo.

- A única maneira de pegar aquele cara é se ele estiver em desvantagem. – disse Jane e Edward parou de correr, se sentando no meio fio. Jane parou o carro e sentou-se ao lado dele, que tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Me sinto um idiota. – admitiu Edward. - Estava sentado lá, tomando um scotch me sentindo o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Eu sabia que ela estava vendo alguém quando nós finalmente ficamos juntos. Eu a perdoei porque achei que era só um cara qualquer. Não importava. Por que Jeffrey? – e ele fez uma pausa. – Eu a coloquei num pedestal desde... desde o dia que eu a coloquei lá.

- Christine ama você.

- Vai levar muito tempo pra eu superar isto.

Jane ficou mudo. Parecia tentar encontrar as palavras certas de encorajamento. Finalmente, achou a coisa certa.

- Pense desta maneira: você passará o resto das suas vidas fazendo sexo para fazer as pazes.

Edward parou pra pensar um momento. Então se virou para Jane.

- Você vai ser meu cunhado ou não?

XxLFNxX

- Oi. – Lisbon viu Jane chegar com Edward.

- Oi. – respondeu ele quando o noivo deu um tapa nas suas costas e entrou na igreja.

- Fez um novo amigo?

- Ele parece ser um cara legal.

Eles ouviram uma música ao fundo. Jane pegou o rosto dela com as mãos, e a beijou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Deveríamos ir. – ele disse.

- Ir onde? – ela riu, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Como onde? Para o altar. Eu sou o padrinho. – e riu.

Ele a puxou para dentro da igreja. No anexo, encontraram Christine com o pai, e Joy, que dava as últimas instruções.

- Vão vocês. – e apontou para Lisbon e Jane.

Eles caminharam até o altar, diante das mesmas pessoas que, ironicamente, estavam no casamento que Lisbon fugiu. Atrás deles, Christine e Matthew esperavam a sua vez.

Quando chegaram à frente de Edward e do padre, se separaram. Lisbon ficou a direita, e Jane, à esquerda, atrás do noivo. Trocaram um olhar e se viraram para ver a noiva caminhar até o momento mais perfeito de sua vida.

XxLFNxX

Lisbon pegou o microfone, tentando fazer um discurso rápido. Ela olhou todos a sua volta: Joy, seu pai, Cristine, Edward, TJ e Jane. Em suas mãos, encarou um pedaço amassado de papel.

- Eu fiz esse discurso no avião. – ela ouviu risadas. – Era para ser tocante e engraçado.

Ela olhou para Jane. Ele não precisava fazer nada. Ele era só o seu apoio.

- Eu achei que voltaria à Inglaterra e teria uma epifania. Eu veria Chris e a coisa perfeita apareceria na minha cabeça. E eu ficaria apenas no como e por quê eu amo minha irmã. Mas vim pra casa e tudo estava uma bagunça, e tudo o que podia dizer seriam beleza e suas verdades. – e fez uma careta. – Acho que roubei isso da revista de bordo.

Os convidados riram. Lisbon olhou para Joy.

- Como uma mulher maravilhosa disse uma vez sobre Christine: "não é que eu ame mais, é que ela me deixou amá-la."

Lisbon levantou sua taça para um brinde e se virou para Edward e Christine:

- Pode ser a coisa mais assustadora do mundo deixar alguém amar você e saber como amá-los de volta. Cuidem um do outro. Amo vocês dois.

Todos levantaram suas taças e brindaram. Algumas pessoas assoaram narizes, beijaram seus pares. Christine e Teresa seguraram os olhares uma na outra. Próxima a elas, com lágrimas nos olhos, Joy sorriu, ao ver suas "garotinhas".

XxLFNxX

Ao som de "_La vie en rose"_, Jane e Lisbon dançavam no meio do salão. Eles viram Edward tentando manter uma bêbada Christine longe da mesa de presentes.

Encostados ao piano, TJ dava um amasso no seu par. Era Woody, do buraco número sete.

- Grande discurso. – disse Jane. - Eu realmente acho que foi... tocante... e engraçado.

- Obrigada. – ela devolveu, sorrindo.

Ele a apertou mais nos seus braços.

- Não vejo a hora de chegarmos em Sacramento. – ele declarou.

- Por quê?

- Porque estou doente pra começar logo minha vida com você.

Eles sorriram um para o outro enquanto giravam mais rápido no salão.

Ao fundo, Edward puxou um presente meio aberto das mãos de Christine e o colocou de volta na mesa. Ela pulou nas suas costas, e ele, com um sorriso de felicidade, pareceu puxá-la na direção do banheiro.

- Já te disse como você está maravilhosa no seu vestido de madrinha?

- Humm... – ela pareceu pensar. – Não.

- Que erro grotesco! – e a beijou com paixão. – Você está magnífica.

Ela sorriu e ambos ficaram se fitando apaixonados.

- Talvez eu pegue o buquê. – Teresa soltou, de repente.

- Por quê? Com quem você vai casar? – perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Acho que eu encontro alguém. – ela continuou, o fazendo beijá-la novamente. - Ou eu dê o buquê para Van Pelt.

- Acha que isso pode animar Rigsby? – perguntou.

- Talvez ele se assuste novamente com a idéia dela acabar ficando com outra pessoa.

- Sei que eu me assustei. – confessou Jane.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Lisbon viu seu pai cochichar algo para o pianista no palco, e então puxar Joy para o meio do salão.

- Você estava certa. – disse Jane.

- Estava?

- Sobre segundas chances. – e ele apontou para Matthew e a esposa. - Você é minha Joy.

- Oh! - Lisbon deixou o queixo cair no chão, em choque. Ser comparada com Joy não era bem o que ela queria ser.

Jane gargalhou e a puxou para um beijo.

Lisbon tentou atingi-lo com as mãos, mas Jane a segurou, continuando o beijo até fazê-la desistir. Ela sorriu com os lábios ainda colado nos dele, e Jane se desgrudou dela, ao lembrar algo:

- Vai continuar me enrolando ou finalmente vai me levar pra velejar?

**FIM**

**N/A**: Aleluia! O fim finalmente!

**N/B:** Ebaa!!! Final com gostinho de quero mais. Sim, eu topo uma sequencia. Parabéns Li. Você tem talento e com a ajuda de uma beta, você fica melhor ainda. =D - Love you darling.

Eu agradeço a todos que leram. Mesmo aqueles que só leram porque eu pedi ou aqueles que desistiram logo no capitulo um. Agradeço de coração toda a galera do fanfiction e da comunidade Jisbon do Orkut: **Nath, Gina Molly Potter, Penelope Charmosa, Laura, Lu Roque, Anis, Ana Paula, Mayabi Yoruno, Niick b.x.3, Miss_Red, Red Motel, Madame Spooky, Erica Ribeiro, Marquise Merteuil, Nayla, Lis, Felipe, Renata, Teresa, Marcela, Vanessa, Bruna, Ana Paula, Carolina, Mariana, Tati, Natália, **e** Bia. **

OBRIGADA POR TUDO!

_You are priceless!_

Obrigada Dani pela força, incentivo e por betar! _I love you!_

Que tal uma sequencia?

**Notas**:

**Brunch** – é uma refeição de origem estadunidense que combina o café da manhã (_breakfast_ em inglês) com o almoço (_lunch_ em inglês). É normalmente realizada aos domingos ou feriados, quando toda a família se reúne entre 10 e 14 horas em torno da mesa.

**Tiramisú** - é uma sobremesa tipicamente italiana que consiste em camadas de pão-de-ló embebidas em café e vinho Marsala, ou conhaque, ou rum e brandy, entremeadas com o cremoso e macio queijo chamado mascarpone, polvilhado com chocolate amargo.

_**La vie en rose**__ - _é uma canção francesa, que se tornou conhecida mundialmente na voz de Édith Piaf, considerada por muitos a maior cantora francesa de todos os tempos. _La vie en rose_, que em português significa "a vida em cor-de-rosa", virou a canção assinatura de Piaf após ter sido lançada em 1946 e fazer um estrondoso sucesso em todo o mundo. A letra foi escrita por Piaf e a melodia por seu parceiro Louis Gugliemi. Sua versão single em discos já vendeu milhões de cópias por todo o mundo, sendo sempre relançada em diversos discos da artista, como a favorita do público de Piaf.


End file.
